


Ride or Die

by sweet_mysterie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Danger, Family, Family Dynamics, M/M, car racing, illegal racing, narry is only vey slight, race driver, rebellious!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_mysterie/pseuds/sweet_mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam always believed you make your own family, that might be how he ended up with a house full of troubled misfits, but regardless of what anyone might say of them, he loves them and would do anything to for his family. The newest edition to the house is Harry, a boy who really doesn't deal well with authority and has a penchant for illegal street racing. Though Harry fits in well for the most part, he sets Liam, Zayn and Louis on edge, but for different reasons. Louis wants to protect his little brother Niall from Harry's advances, Liam is worried Harry will end up in jail or worse and Zayn just want to keep his new found family safe.  Though the boys all struggle, they are determined to keep their family together no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for KarenAnn and xxBumblebee and all the readers that stuck with me through Write me not. I hope you guys like this story as much as you liked my last one :)

Zayn wiped his hands the dish towel that was hanging from his belt as he surveyed the large roast that was currently sitting on top of the stove. It looked delicious and he knew it was cooked to perfection; he’d mastered the art of cooking the perfect roast years ago, back when he’d first moved in to Liam’s house.

Smiling proudly, Zayn picked with the platter and moved it toward the large oak dinner table that dominated their dining room.

“Louis! Can you get Liam?” I think he’s still finishing something up in the garage! Zayn yelled over his shoulder as he set the roast down on the table.

“On to it!” Louis yelled back from the depths of the house.

Zayn sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair as he looked over the various dishes laid out on the dinner table. “Mash for Lou, green beans for Li, sweet potatoes for Haz, Max’s lemon pie…” he trailed off, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the dark wood of the table. “Damn, where’s Niall’s pasta..” he mused, thoughts full of condiments and sides.

A hearty chuckle from the living room caused Zayn to whirl around “Niall!! What did you do?” he called out suspiciously as he walked over to where he could see a blonde head poking out above the couch.

“Didn’t do nothing, Zayn, nothing!” Niall said sang sweetly, ducking down, trying to hide from Zayn.

“Niall I could see you from the kitchen” Zayn said as he stepped around the couch only to be meet with the sight of Niall curled around the large bowl of pasta salad Zayn had just prepared. “Ooi! You couldn’t wait 5 more minutes?!” he yelled exasperatedly.

“Sorry?” Niall said, a cheeky grin betraying his true feelings. “Racing just makes me hungry.” He added, blinking up innocently at Zayn.

Zayn huffed, “Well tell that to Liam and see what he says.” He said as he took the bowl of pasta out of Niall’s hands and made off to set it back on the table, a pouting Niall at his heels like a sad puppy. “Oh stop with the pouting, if you’re that desperate to eat, you can go find Harry and Max.” Zayn instructed, knowing that Niall was aware that Liam wouldn’t let anyone eat until everyone was present.

Niall grinned back at Zayn “Ok mum.”

Zayn shook his head, choosing not admonish Niall for calling mum this time.

“Niall!!”  A boy yelled as he came barrelling through the kitchen door way.

“Hazza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Niall yelled, before he was scooped up and spun around.

Side stepping the crazy pair, a girl made her way towards Zayn who was fondly watching Niall struggle in Harry’s strong grip. “Hey Z” she said as she hugged him in greeting.

“Sup Max” Zayn replied, his fingers deftly plucking the corn cob that Max had just stolen and placed it back in the dish. “Not until Liam and Louis get here, you know Li’s rules.”

Max rolled her eyes “Yes mum, I know, but a girl can try cant she?” she said with a grin.

Zayn reached over to cuff Max gently over the head, messing up Max’s short black hair. “So what were you and Haz up to that’s gotten you guys so hyper?” he asked.

“Nothing really” Harry said as he waltzed over, arm now slung around Niall, dragging the blonde boy along with him.

“Harry” Zayn said suspiciously, nothing never meant nothing when it came to Harry. “What exactly does nothing mean?”

“Well,” Harry paused to lick his lips, “Let’s just say there may or may not be a nice 1989 Dodge Charger sitting downstairs waiting for Liam to de-trick sand sell off.”

Zayn rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, Harry brining a car home was never good news, “I’m guessing you, A, did not buy and a B, did not receive it as a present?” he hazarded.

“No……..”

“Haz, you know what Liam’s gonna say don’t you.” Zayn said his voice softer, tone gentler.

Harry huffed out a breath, pulling his hand off Niall’s shoulders, choosing to cross his arms instead as he stalked off to his seat at the end of the table.

Max chuckled quietly “I swear this convo happens every other week.” She said as she pulled Niall with her to take their seats on either side of Harry.

Zayn sighed, “Yeh you’d think that by now Harry would have learned” he mumbled.

“What would Harry have learned by now?” Louis piped up from behind Zayn.

Zayn looked over to see Louis entering the kitchen. “Where’s Li? He asked, wanting to put off the inevitable shouting matching.

“He’s just washing up, asked me to ask you lot to get seated.”

~~

The one thing Zayn loved most about Liam’s house was dinner time. Dinner time was family time in Liam’s house, Liam was a bit old fashioned that way, but Zayn loved it, loved the traditions that Liam formed and everyone else went along with. Dinner time was so routine now, everyone knew their roles, their places, their chores, it was all nice and orderly, automatic in a sense. It was a calming way to end the day, to just relax and forget the day’s stresses and Zayn loved how it just brought everyone back together to end the day as family. Liam had only 1 rule when it came to dinner time, a rule which Zayn initially didn’t see the importance of, but came to respect. Liam insisted that everyone who was having dinner be present and seated at the table before the food was dished. If asked why, Liam would always say ‘It’s only right. You wait for your family, that way no one feels left out and they know no one is more important and anyone else.’ 

When everyone was finally seated, with Liam at the head of the table, Zayn on his right and Louis on his left, Zayn watched as Liam smiled at everyone who was present.  

 “Guys, hands please” Liam requested, holding out his hands for Louis and Zayn, waiting patiently until everyone had linked hands.

Liam lowered his head as he began “Dear Lord, we thank you for this food and the hands that made it. We also thank you for bringing our family home safe once again. Amen.”

“Amen” the others chorused.  

Liam let the silence settle for a second before announcing “Let’s eat guys!”  before holding out his hand for Max’s plate as he stood.

“So guys, which of you wants to tell me about that Dodge that’s sitting in my drive way” Liam casually asked as he started dishing for Max.

Zayn sighed, not liking the direction the conversation was already headed in.  

“Umm ….” Harry began, his eyes downcast not even looking up as his plate was passed along to Liam.

“Haz” Liam said dragging out Harry’s name.

Harry stayed silent as his place was passed back to him, automatically passing Niall’s plate on in exchange. Once Niall’s plate was in Liam’s hands Harry spoke up “It’s mine Liam” he said with a defeated sigh.

“Yours?!” Louis cut in “Pray do tell how that is yours.”

Harry snapped his head up and glared at Louis.  “How the fuck do you think it’s mine huh” he snapped.

Liam stopped his dishing, gently placing the plate on the table. “Lou, don’t.” He warned.  

Louis eye up Harry for a moment, his mouth twisted in something that resembled disgust “Fine,” he spat, swapping Niall’s plate for his own.

Liam sighed as he took the plate from Louis. “Harry, could you please explain how you got that Dodge?”

“ I may have won it?”  he muttered, his eyes still downcast.

“I knew it! You just couldn’t stop yourself could you!” Louis exploded, thumping his fist on the table.

Harry looked up with murderous eyes, aiming his gaze at Louis “Shut up Louis. You’re just jealous cos you’d never be able to win one of these races cos you’re that shit at driving!”

Louis’ eyes turned deadly, his anger rippling off him in waves that had Niall and Max shrinking in their seats and had Zayn tempted to move the roast of the table to the safety of the kitchen, Louis temper had ruined more than one dinner in the past.

“Enough!” Liam bellowed, throwing an arm over Louis’ shoulder, warning him not to lunge. “Louis sit” he ordered. “Harry elaborate, facts only and I’d appreciate if you kept any snarky comments to yourself.”

Harry threw Louis one last dirty look before turning his attention to Liam “Max and I were doing deliveries for Jeff and on the way home we passed by Otto’s and remember how I told you he’s been wanting to race me for the last month?”

“Yes”

“Yeh well, they were just setting up for a street race and he challenged me…”

“And you couldn’t say no?” Louis interrupted, his voice taunting.

Harry whirled around to face Louis “No I couldn’t, I’d have lost all respect and honour.”

Louis smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but Harry just continued, his lip upturned in disgust “You wouldn’t understand anything about honour and respect you would; you don’t live by the same standards as the rest of us, but mark my words, you’re no better than me.”

“Harry!” Liam growled, “that is enough!”

Harry stood, pushing his chair back roughly, the sound jarring the otherwise silent room. “You always take his side! He accused, flinging his arm out to point at Louis. “You never defend me or see my point of view. I’ve had it with you!” He yelled at Liam, before storming out of the room.

Liam tiredly rubbed a hand over his face, as the sounds of Harry stomping off and slamming doors faded. A tense sort of silence descended over the table, everyone unsure how to react.  Zayn sighed, Harry and Louis were both volatile people and that coupled with the fact that they had never really seen eye to eye proved a very combustible combination. He stood, pushing his chair back carefully and gathered Harry’s plate up, adding an extra helping of sweet potatoes to it, his actions breaking the tense atmosphere. As Zayn made his way to the kitchen with Harry’s plate, he gave Liam a pointed gaze, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a firm line.

When Zayn came back to the dining room, he was glad the mood had shifted somewhat, but he refused to meet the looks he could feel Liam throwing his way, choosing instead to keep his eyes on his food.

“You lot are more dysfunctional that any family I’ve ever had.” Max commented, her eyes darting between Zayn, Liam and Louis. Next to her Niall hummed his agreement though a mouthful of food.

Louis looked up at Niall “Ooi, shut it you, what family are you comparing this to? This is the only family we’ve had.”

Niall laughed “Yeh, but this lot is not really what I pictured as our family you know.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I regret letting you come with me back when we were kids.”

Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis in retaliation before return his attention to the mountain of food on his plate.

Max smiled at Louis and Niall and turned toward Zayn, who was hunched over his plate, and Liam who’d been watching Niall and Louis fondly. “See, now those guys are all nice and made up, it’s your turn now.”

Zayn looked up at Max’s word and met Liam’s gaze, but before he could speak, Liam shook his head almost indiscernibly and mouthed ‘later’.

Max rolled her eyes at the exchange, “You guys are going all mum and dad on us again!”

~~

Later in the evening, when the mood had shifted to something calmer, something softer and dishes had been washed and dried by Max and Niall and everyone had relaxed in to their nightly routines, Zayn knew it was time to find Liam to pick up the conversation they never had. Just as every night Niall would wash the dished and Max would dry time, ready for Harry to put away in the morning, Liam too was a creature of habit. Liam usually could be found doing one of two things every night, if he felt like relaxing, he’d either go back down to the garage and tinker around with one of his cars or, if he was feeling stressed or had something on his mind, he would head down to their games room and play a few games of pool depending on his mood.  Making sure everything was in order upstairs, Zayn headed down to the games room in the basement. He paused for a second in the open door way, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Liam as he walked around the pool table eyeing up his next shot. Liam bent his body over the edge of the table, his eyes narrowed as he calculated the angles, ready to make the shot.  Zayn waited until Liam successfully pocketed his ball before stepping out of the shadowed doorway.

“Hey babe” Liam murmured as he straightened. “How’d you know I was down here?” he asked

Zayn’s lip twitched up in a half smirk. “You always come down here when you’re a bit stressed.”

Liam smiled as he moved to rest his cue on the table. “Yeh I do, don’t I.”

Zayn nodded slowly, before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Li…” he said, his voice soft and stern.

“Babe” Liam said with a sigh, “I know, you can stop looking at me like that.”

Zayn shrugged and continued looking at Liam, his eyes challenging.

Liam whined a bit “Zayn, I was going to talk to him. I just needed everyone to cool off a bit.” Liam explained.

“I know,” Zayn said resignedly, soften his stance slightly. “Just making sure you’re ok too.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m good.” Liam reassured, stepping forward to envelop Zayn in a hug.

 Zayn relaxed in to Liam’s arms, resting his head against Liam’s. “Sometimes I wonder about that.”

Liam chuckled softly, “You don’t fool me Malik, you’re more worried about Harry aren’t you.”

“Worried about all of them, you included.” Zayn whispered, his hands clenching at Liam’s sides.

“Babe, you worry too much.”

Zayn shook his head, it was impossible not to worry about them, it was in his nature. But here in Liam’s embrace, with Liam’s hand gently running through his hair, he was finding it easy to relax.

~~

Liam struggled not to sigh as he trudged his way to Harry’s room where he knew Harry would be blasting Nickleback, Linkin Park or something equally as loud. As he made his way past the living room, he paused, smiling at the way Niall and Max were curled up on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto, hurling insults either at each other or the game.  As Liam moved further down the hall way, the more prominent the thumping bass became.  Steeling himself, Liam approached Harry’s door, though he knew he had every right to walk straight in, Liam rapped his knuckles politely against the worn wood instead. Liam knew Harry would open the door, Harry knew only Liam would dare knock on his door after one of his blow outs. The first few times Harry had an argument with someone else in the house; he’d locked himself in his room and refused to open the door to anyone. But Liam didn’t believe in shutting anyone out, physically or emotionally and he strongly supported open communication. So as a result, Liam persisted and slowly, but surely, Harry had relented and now they had a compromise as such. Harry still blows up and locks himself away, but he’ll open his door to Liam and only Liam.

“Hey Li,” Harry said quietly as he opened his door to Liam.

“Hey Haz,” Liam smiled gently, “Can we talk?” he asked.

“Yes Li, we can talk.” Harry sighed, pulling his door open wider, letting Liam in.

Liam eyed the half eaten plate of food on Harry’s bed as he and smiled at the extra helping of sweet potatoes on the plate. “I see Zayn’s already been to visit.”  He commented as he settled himself against the door frame.

Harry looked down at the plate as he returned to his spot on the bed. “Umm it was actually Niall.”

Liam cocked an eyebrow at Harry’s admission, but chose not to comment. “So, tell me what happened. I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t race anymore, especially since you’re 18 now.”

“I know” Harry said sullenly, pausing a moment to push a couple of sweet potatoes around his plate. “ But Li, you don’t understand, this was such an easy win. The guy was so useless at driving; he was practically giving me his car. It was irresistible Li, you should have seen it, I timed the corner perfectly, I took my foot of the gas and pulled the handbrake right at the sweet spot, just like you said. It was beautiful.”

“Haz,” Liam started, running a hand over his stubbly hair. “I’m sure it was a perfect race and you drove well, but it was still an illegal race. You can’t afford to get caught again, you’re 18 now, they’ll charge you properly and you have too many driving offenses already and I can’t get them to let you stay here, you’re too old for me to be your legal guardian.” Liam explained.

“But they won’t catch me Li, not if I stay away from the big race meets. You’re a driver too, you know what it’s like, the thrill, the satisfaction of the win, the feeling of freedom you feel when you’re behind the wheel. “

“I know Haz, trust me I know. But I had to grow up, I had to come to terms with the fact that everything you do, no matter how small, always has a consequence. Sometimes something amazing and unexpectedly good will come out of it, but more often than not, the bad will outweigh the good. “ Liam looked at Harry tiredly “Harry, I really think it’s time you learned what being a man is, you need to think before you act, put other’s before yourself, compromise a bit.  I’m not saying you need to stop racing, you can go to the proper drags with Niall, I just need you to stop street racing.” Liam finished sternly.

Harry stood up in anger, his cutlery clattering to the floor.  “You can’t telling me what to fucking do! You aren’t my father. Fuck, he wouldn’t even give me as much shit as you do.” He yelled,

Liam rose to his full height and reached to place his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I know Haz, I know I’m not your dad, but you’re family to me. I’m just trying to look out for you, I don’t want to see you in trouble, I don’t want to see you turn in to him.”

When Harry didn’t reply, but stood fuming silently, head bowed and shoulders heaving, Liam knew it was time to leave and let the younger boy simmer down.

“Haz,” Liam paused on his way out, “you know we’re always here for you, me especially yeh? I’ll be downstairs with if you need me.” He said, pulling Harry’s door shut behind him.

~~

Nights were always Zayn’s favourite time, they were a time to relax, a time to de-stress when all the household chores were completed and everyone was free to chill. Zayn especially loved the nights he got to spend tangled with Liam on the couch, munching on snacks and watching trashy reality TV. Tonight was a bit different though, after his talk with Harry, Liam had seemed a bit off, a bit distracted and fidgety, so instead of putting on MTV, Zayn decided to put in one of Liam’s favourite movies. It was one he hardly got to watch because Louis would always tease him for his preference and Harry and Niall could never watch it without running out of the room in tears and Max wouldn’t even sit through the opening credits before running out.

“Z, babe, why’d you put in Toy Story?” Liam asked when Zayn sat back down after popping the DVD in.”

“Looked like you needed it.” Zayn replied with a shrug.

Liam smiled fondly at Zayn, reaching to take his hand. “Babe I’m ok, Harry is ok.” Liam reassured, answering Zayn’s unasked question.

Zayn sighed and leaned in to Liam, resting his head on Liam’s waiting shoulder, shaking his head at Liam’s reassurances.

“Don’t shake your head at me” Liam objected. “You know I’m always ok, I’m a grown man, I can handle our boys.”

When Zayn didn’t respond, Liam continued, “Ok, fine, maybe I can’t handle them all the time, but I think we’re doing well for the most part? Louis and Niall are still with us, Max has managed to avoid joining the gang and Harry isn’t in jail, well not yet anyway and you, well you’re still with me.”

Liam looked down at Zayn, only to see him starring at the TV screen, his face blank. “Ooi” Liam said, nudging Zayn with his elbow. “We’re ok yeh?” he asked when Zayn looked up at him.

Zayn smiled softly “Don’t worry babe, we’re good. I’m just worried about Haz.”

Liam sighed, inching even closer to Zayn so he could wrap both his arms around him.  “I know babe, I worry about him too, but he’s 18, he’s old enough to make the right decisions, we’ve got to trust him.”

Zayn hummed in response, reaching out to pull the blanket off the back of the couch over Liam and himself. “Love you.” He whispered in to Liam’s ear.

“Love you too.” Liam answered, kissing the top of Zayn’s head.  

Zayn hummed happily in response, enjoying the peaceful down time with Liam.

~~

The gentle hum of the TV had almost lulled Zayn to sleep when the sound of someone clearing their throat quietly startled him in to full alertness. He rubbed at his bleary eyes and pushed himself off Liam’s warm chest to see who had walked in to the room.

“Hey, Z” Harry softly voiced his greeting.

“Haz” he said, sitting up fully “You here for Liam?” he asked.

Harry bit his lip, looking more like a child coming to apologise to their parent than the sullen teenager he normally was, before nodding at Zayn.

“Kay” Zayn said, shaking at Liam’s shoulder to wake him.

“Hmmm” Liam murmured sleepily.

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at Liam’s sleepy confusion, loving the way Liam’s brows furrowed as he fought to stay asleep. “Come on, wake up babe, Harry wants to talk to you.”

“Ugh” Liam grunted before dragging himself upright. “Ok I’m up.”

Zayn chuckled at the sight of Liam rapidly blinking his eyes in attempts to fight off sleep. “I’ll see you in bed ” he said to Liam, gathering the blanket up in his hands. “Night Haz.”

“Night” Harry replied, watching as Zayn walked out the door.

Liam sat back in the couch, waiting for Harry to speak, knowing that the boy would talk when he was ready.

Harry cleared his throat “Umm, Li?” he said, lifting his eyes to look up at Liam across the room.

Liam nodded, signalling Harry to continue.

“Sorry bout earlier.”

Liam couldn’t help but feel for Harry, the other boy looked so uncomfortable and awkward standing near the doorway, so he patted the seat next to him on the couch, inviting Harry over. He waited until Harry sat down before he spoke.

“Thanks Haz, thank you for your apology.” He said, giving Harry a light hug. “But you do understand why I don’t want you racing right?”

“Yeh I do” Harry admitted reluctantly.

“Good” Liam said, patting Harry on the knee. “Tomorrow we’ll take a look at that car you brought me and see if it’s worth all the fuss, but for now, we sleep.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry this is soooo late, I under-estimated how long it was going to take me to write and didn't fit writing it all around work very well. But I more or less have a good schedule going now : ) I am going on holiday though, so the next chapter won't be up for at least 2 weeks, but don't worry, I'll be all written and ready to post when I get back! Also I apologise for any errors that might have occurred in my rush to put this chapter up. Hope this chapter was worth the wait....

Liam was a morning person, always had been and, by his reckoning, probably always will be. If the kitchen was Zayn’s domain in the evenings, it was his in the mornings. Liam somehow always managed to be the first one up every day regardless of everyone else’s schedules. It was as if everyone was pre-programmed not to wake up and wander down to the kitchen until he’d at least put the kettle on. Liam had a methodical way of moving through the kitchen in the mornings, he didn’t bothering flicking on the light as per usual, he preferred to working in the sleepy morning sunlight that filtered through the kitchen blinds. Liam’s first point of call was to flick the kettle on. He next pulled out the 3 different boxes of cereal and piling them on top of each other in his arms; he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. He kept the fridge door open with his foot whilst he lined the cereals up in a neat rode on the counter top with the milk behind them. He quickly reached for the orange juice and pineapple juice from the fridge and let the door swing shut. Liam had sorted his morning routine out years ago, he would do it all in his sleep.

Just as Liam was laying out the last of the bowls and cutlery, the kettle whistled its completion and true to form, Louis stumbled in to the kitchen musing at his messy bed head.

“Morning Lou.” Liam greeted.

Louis grumbled a response at Liam, heading straight for the kettle.  Liam chuckled; Louis was a terrible morning person at least until he’s had his cup of tea.

“Ok I’ll let you do your tea thing.” Liam told Louis. “I’m going to get Zayn.”

As Liam made his way upstairs, he passed a bleary eyed Max decked out in her usual sweat pants and hoodie combination.

“Morning Maxie.” Liam greeted.

“Hi Li” she replied. “Is Lou down there?” She asked.

“Yeh he is, but he hasn’t had his tea yet.” Liam warned.

“Ooi him and that tea, I swear he needs a jug in his room or something.” She commented, shaking her head as she made her way down the stairs.

Liam smiled; glad he wasn’t the only one who’d had enough of Louis and his inability to function without a cup of tea.

~~

Liam was still smiling when he reached their room; he knocked softly on the door, hoping that Zayn was awake.  Hearing no response, Liam gently opened the door and stepped in to the dimly lit bedroom.

“Zayn babe, time to get up.” Liam called softly, walking over to the bed where Zayn was buried within his nest of pillows and blankets. Zayn stirred slightly at Liam’s words, but instead of waking, e simply groaned and attempted to borrow further in to the blanket.

Liam sat on the bed in the empty spot he vacated only half an hour previously. “Zayn, it’s 7.30, you need to wake up.”

Liam watched in amusement as Zayn sat bolt upright, his eyes frantic and his hair a rumpled mess. What?! 7.30? Why didn’t you wake me earlier? Max and Niall will be late!” he panicked.

“Calm down.” Liam instructed. “Niall only has early class every second Friday and Max swapped shifts so she starts at 10 and not 8 today.”

Zayn flopped back down on the bed in relief, glaring at Liam.  
  
Liam chuckled "Sorry for giving you a heart attack babe." he apologised, moving to sit next to Zayn on the bed. "Here's the run down for today so you don't panic again. Louis' gonna be with me in the garage, Max is working 10-6, Niall is in class from 9-11, then working 12-6 at the bar."  
  
Zayn nodded "Ok, I'm going to be uptown working on a car with Jimmy all day, but I should be back by 6 for tonight. What's Harry up to?"  
  
"Umm" Liam paused, "I'm actually not sure"  
  
"That's 'kay," Zayn shifted so that his legs hung off the bed. "Come wake Niall and Hz with me?”  He asked Liam.

Liam nodded his assent and headed out of the room, a tired Zayn at his heels.

Waking Niall and Harry was an art the Liam had never mastered. Waking people up in general was never Liam’s strong suit. At any other time of the day people were quick to obey him, quick to do what he said, but in the mornings no one seemed to listen to him. He didn’t understand how the time of day managed to affect time his authority to such an extent.  The only one who woke up when he asked was Zayn which is why, over the years, they develop their routine; Liam would wake Zayn and Zayn would wake everyone else.

“Li, by now you think you’d have learnt how to wake up Niall and Harry.” Zayn chided as he walked down the hall with Liam.

“Waking up is waking up. I don’t see why it’s so hard.” Liam stated resigned to the fact everyone didn’t seem to understand that waking up was as simple as it could get.  He hung back when they reached Harry’s door, letting Zayn knock on to announce their arrival.  After a few moments a sleep mused Harry opened the door, blinking sleepily at them.

“Morning Haz.” Zayn greeted.

“Morning.” Harry croaked in response.

“We good?” Zayn leaned in and asked softly.

Harry gave a small smile. “Yeh Zee, we always were.”

Zayn gave Harry one of his rare grins. “Good.” He said as he straightened.  “Go down and grab some breakfast before you leave.”

“Kay” Harry said.

Liam nodded at Harry over Zayn’s shoulder. “See you downstairs” he said.

“That was easy.” He told Zayn as they walked away from Harry’s door and made their way to Niall’s room.

Zayn rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer as he stopped at Niall’s door and knocked loudly. “Niall?” Zayn called.

Not hearing any response, Liam gently moved Zayn aside and reached to bang on Niall’s door.

“Babe” Zayn said, rolling his eyes as he stopped Liam’s hand from hitting the wood. “Not the way to do it. Loud noise doesn’t wake Niall up.” He explained.

“I know that.” Liam said petulantly. “I just don’t understand why.”

Zayn groaned. “Not everyone is like you. We’re not all machines who bound up at every noise ready for the day. Now let me wake Niall up.”  

“Go ahead” Liam said, as he stepped aside.

To be honest, Liam loved watching Zayn when he was around Max, Harry and Niall. He seemed like a gentler, more caring version of himself, things he rarely even reserved for Liam. He was all soft words, warm hugs and honest advice, everything the troubled teens needed. Though Zayn tried his best to hide it, Liam knew he cared deeply for the 3 ‘kids’ of their family. Like the rest of them Zayn liked to maintain his hard exterior, but at times like these, in the soft early morning sunlight in his well-worn jogging bottoms, waking up his favourite boys, Zayn's hard exterior was nearly non-existent. Liam loved watching Zayn in the mornings because it was the only time Zayn truly let his mask slip and Liam found it beautiful.  
  
Zayn was perched on the edge of Niall's bed and was gently pushing the hair away from Niall's face.

"Nialler, it's time to get up." He said softly.

Niall mumbled incoherently and nuzzled closer to Zayn's touch.  

"Niall" Zayn called a bit louder, shaking Niall's shoulder gently.  

"Mmm" Niall groaned "5 more minutes Mum."  

"It's Zayn Niall." Zayn's forehead was creased in concern.   Liam frowned, slightly; he didn't know Niall was still mistaking them for his mother. He made a mental note to ask Zayn how often it happened.  

Niall opened his eyes and when he saw Zayn and Liam in his room they widened to saucer like proportions. "Oh umm hey guys." he stuttered, a bright red flush slowly spreading across his cheeks "Umm...."  

"Don't worry about it Niall." Zayn reassured him "Meet you downstairs for breakfast kay." He said as he stood to leave the room.

¬¬

"Hey Li" Louis said as he entered the garage where Liam had been working. "Brought you some toast."

Liam looked up from the '95 Camaro engine he'd been tinkering with. "Thanks Lou." He said as he wiped his has on the red rag that hung from the back pocket of his overalls. He grabbed a piece of toast from the plate Louis was offering, grinning at Louis.

"You never stay for breakfast." Louis stated as he fiddled with a stray spark plug.

Liam swallowed his last mouthful of toast "Yeh, you know how crazy it gets up there, too much rushing and madness happening for this time of the morning." He replied, before grabbing the second slice of toast. “Zayn get everyone ready ok?"

Louis leaned back against the work bench, rolling his eyes." Course he did. He even managed to get Nialler out the house with 5 minutes to spare. Honestly, I don't know how your man does it. In all my years, I've never gotten Niall to be early."

Liam smiled through his mouthful of toast “I don’t, but he’s pretty amazing isn’t he.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Liam’s out of character comment. “Really Li? Getting a bit soft are we?”

“Shut it, Lou.” Liam reprimanded, polishing off the last of his toast in one bite. “Come on; let’s go check out that car Harry brought us.”

The second Liam mentioned Harry and his car, Louis expression changed, his features hardening. “Yeh about Harry” He said, drawing out his sentence purposefully.

Liam sighed as he pushed himself off the car he’d been leaning on, he hadn’t been prepared to have this conversation with Louis right now, but he knew he had to address it and the sooner the better. “Louis, seriously, what is it with you and Harry?” he asked, as he headed out of the garage.

Louis sighed as he followed Liam outside. “To be honest, I don’t know really know. There’s just something about him that I don’t trust.

“Lou, he’s been here for 6 months now and he’s done nothing wrong. The only thing is his racing and that’s nowhere near as bad as some of the addictions you lot have come with.” Liam said

“Shut up Li!” Louis’ voice was sharp from over Liam’s shoulder. “That was years ago and I cleaned up real quick. You told me I had 1 chance and that’s all I needed. Harry’s had so many chances. I don’t want him bringing Niall down with him.”

Liam abruptly stopped walking and turned to face Louis. “Is that what this is about, Niall?” Liam’s words were slow and careful, but his tone was stern and garnered no argument.

“What do you mean Li? Of course it’s about Niall. You know just as well as I do that pro-teams are less likely to offer him a contract next season if he’s affiliated with a criminal.” Louis practically shouted.

Liam raised his eyebrow at Louis concerns, slightly surprised that he hadn’t seen Louis’ angle before. “Louis that’s a hollow excuse and you know it, even Zayn has done things much worse than Harry could ever be convicted for. What’s the real reason you have this thing against Harry?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is it because Harry and Niall are getting too close for your liking and you don’t want them getting together because you don’t want Harry to influence him?”

Louis snorted incredulously “Come off it Liam. As if Niall would even look at Harry twice, I brought him up with better standards than that. I just don’t trust the kid, is that so hard to understand?”

After years of schooling his own emotions and living with others who were just as bad, if not worse than himself, Liam knew how to pick up on even the smallest of telltale signs. He knew Louis was getting properly furious, even though his facial expression didn’t betray his anger, Liam could see it in the way Louis’ hands were clenched in tight fists, in the way the muscle in Louis’ jaw sporadically twitched and in the way Louis looked like he was struggling to stand still. Louis had a short fuse though and it didn’t take much to make him angry, but Liam also knew that it didn’t take very much to calm him down either. But when Louis got in to one of his moods, it was best to leave him to it. Liam knew from experience, the more you pushed Louis, the further he pushed you away. As much as Liam wanted to know what Liam wasn’t telling him, he knew it was best to sit it out and wait for Louis to come to him as he inevitably would.

“Fine” Liam finally said his voice level as he uncrossed his arms. “If that’s what you say.”

“It is.” Louis stated. “And you know what; you can look at that car without me. I’ve got things to do.” He said turning on his heel and heading back in to the house leaving Liam to shake his head in his wake. Liam made another mental note to get Zayn to check up on Louis before the party that night.

~~

Friday nights were always crazy at the house. It was another one of Liam’s idiosyncratic traditions; what had started as a get together for their close friends to chill out with a beer on a Friday night turned in to an open invitation for everyone their knew to come around, which then turned in to the infamous Friday night parties that they now were.  Anyone and everyone were welcomed, Liam had an n open door policy, but his one rule was he had to be personally introduced to anyone new.  Even if they snuck in to the house, Liam had a way of always finding out. It was common knowledge that once you’ve been kicked out by Liam Payne you never went back.

The music was pumping loud and bass heavy just the way Louis loved his music and Liam knew that he must have been the one to arrange the music this week, none of the others love the deep bone thumping like Louis did.  Liam didn’t mind it as much, but he was more partial to a good bit of jazz, a fact only Zayn knew. Liam leaned back on the couch, relaxing in to the comfy, well-worn cushions, nodding his head in time to the beat. Across the room he could see Louis downing snake bites, smoking and fist pumping with some people Liam recognised as a crew from down south they worked with a couple of years ago. Catching Louis’ eye, Liam raised his beer in salute, which Louis returned with a slight nod of his head. Liam smiled to himself; please that Louis’ anger had faded. He knew there were still issues he’d have to work out with Louis, but it was the end of a long week and Liam wanted to enjoy the party and leave the seriousness for tomorrow.

“Babe?” Zayn’s quiet voice interrupted Liam’s musings.

“Hey, come join me.” He said glad Zayn had come to find him.

Zayn smiled softly, his eye crinkling in the corners the way Liam loved.  He joined Liam on the couch, sliding in close till their bodies were aligned from shoulder down to ankle.  “Just got in, seen the others?” Zayn asked.

“Yeh Louis’ over there.” Liam used his beer to indicate the corner Louis was in.  “Niall’s over there.” Liam nodded toward where Niall was handing out beers to some of his university buddies. “Haz is looking after the door tonight and I think Max is upstairs, Uncle Tony was supposed to be calling to check up tonight.”

Zayn nodded, his eyes scanning the room to make sure everything was as Liam said it would be.

“You should relax and have a drink. Everyone’s ok Zayn.”  Liam told him.

Zayn turned to face Liam. “Yeh, ok. Thanks babe.” He said with a smile.

~~

Looking after the door wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t Harry’s favourite. Liam had been hosting these parties for so long that Liam already knew practically everyone who came. But of course, someone still had to look after people who were new to town or who had been told to drop by in the hopes that they might be able to network with Liam Payne. Harry wasn’t a big fan of those types, too much fawning and sucking up for his liking, but it was entertaining watching Liam shoot them down. Liam was smart, something Harry loved about him, he could see straight through all of them. Liam liked his friends real and honest, 2 qualities Harry noticed Liam possessed. Living with Liam had taught Harry a lot of things about family, respect and trust, things Harry never had experienced in the past.  Harry could honestly say he respected and trusted Liam and Zayn to some extent and he was getting there with Max, Niall and Louis. If someone had asked Harry 6 months ago if he thought he’d ever respect someone else’s authority and live by their rules, he’d have laughed in their face. But now,  Harry was more than happy to respect and obey Liam’s rules, which is why, when someone out of his past walked in the door with a smirk painted on his weasel like features, Harry didn’t immediately throw him out.

“Harry, Harry, long time no see.” The man’s words left Harry with a horrible slimy feeling that just wouldn’t go away. “Mark.” Harry forced himself to greet the man, disgust evident in his tone.  
  
Mark’s smirk grew even larger, “I heard that to make it in this town, I’ve got to meet Liam Payne and from what I’ve heard, you’re one of his lil’ bitches, so bring me to your boss.”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, “Follow me.” He managed to say, fighting the strong urge he had to punch the other man in the face. He turned and headed in to the house not caring if Mark followed him or not. Harry headed straight for the living room, knowing that was where Liam most likely was,  
he always was that the heart of everything that happened in his house. Just as Harry had suspected, he found Liam seated on the couch, beer in his left hand and Zayn on his right. Liam looked so calm and relaxed that Harry really didn’t want to interrupt, but the sooner Liam kicked Mark out the  
better.  
  
“Li” Harry called, standing in front of him. “We’ve got a guest.” Harry motioned toward Mark before stepping back to let Liam see their guest.  
  
Liam looked up lazily “Hi, I’m Liam, welcome to my house.”  
  
“Hi, I’m Mark.” To his credit, the smirk was gone from Mark’s face and in its place the most insincere attempt at a submissive expression Harry had ever seen.  
  
  
“Nice to meet you Mark. So tell me what brings you here?” Liam asked his eyes weary. Harry hoped Liam wasn’t fooled by Mark’s act.  
  
“Was just looking for an old friend and I found out he was staying in town.” Mark explained, giving Harry a sidelong glance.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath, he had noticed Zayn tense up at the mention of Mark’s friend, he knew Zayn had seen the look Mark had given him and if Zayn had tense, Liam sure as hell would know that something was wrong.  
  
“Oh really?” Liam said as he unwrapped his arm from around Zayn and moved to place his beer carefully on the table. “What’s your friend’s name? I know a few people around town; I might be able to help you find him.”  
  
The slimy smile was back on Mark’s face and Harry knew it meant Mark was getting exactly what he wanted. “I do believe you can help me Liam. This friend of mine, he’s a bit of a punk, you know, no respect for authority, short tempered, foul mouth and all. Oh and he also happens to have an  
addiction to car racing, never knew when to stop, but he definitely knew when to run. Sound like anyone you know?”  
  
Harry’s heart was in his mouth. Mark had all but told Liam he was looking for Harry and Harry knew Liam would kick him out. There was a reason Harry didn’t tell Liam about Mark, why would Liam want any more trouble, he already had enough on his plate. Harry watched nervously as Liam stood up, drawing himself up to his full height.

“Oh yeh?” he said slowly, “Well I don’t know anyone who would fit that description.” Liam’s gaze never left Harry’s as he spoke.

Mark turned his head to see who Liam had been looking at and cackled when he realised it had been Harry “Yeh, well I’ve heard he’s claiming he’s changed, but you know the saying, a leopard can’t change its spots.”

Liam shrugged apathetically “Maybe your leopard wasn’t a leopard, maybe he was a lion.”

All traces of friendly pretences disappeared from Mark’s face as he said “I don’t know how you managed to leash him Liam, but I commend you. You’ve managed to turn him in to your little bitch, but trust me, though he may be caged, he hasn’t changed one bit.”

Harry was so angry at Mark’s words that he near bit through his lip trying to contain his rage. 1 year ago, heck, even 6 months ago, Harry would have gone mental at the way Mark was talking about him as if he weren’t even right there next to him.  Harry would have beaten the crap out of him, no one disrespected him and got away with it; he was no one’s bitch, never had been and vowed never to be. But Harry restrained himself, this was Liam’s house and he understood his place in it.  Though his self-control may have improved, his temper definitely hadn’t changed a bit. Harry could feel the familiar fiery anger coursing through his veins, that used to fuel his rage and drove him to do lash out at others. Harry was so focused on control his anger so as to not punch the back of Mark’s head in that almost missed Liam calling his name. Harry looked up and noticed that Zayn had risen from the couch and now stood next to Liam. Louis and Niall had also shifted so that they flanked Liam and Zayn and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw that Max had come downstairs and was watching from the foot of the stairwell. The five of them seemed to have the uncanny ability to sense when there was trouble and Harry was glad there were there for him.

“Haz” Liam called again, motioning Harry over with a tilt of his head. Harry realised that Liam wanted him by his side, wanted him to stand as one of them. He walked over, brushing roughly past Mark to stand next to Liam. Just by staying at Liam’s side, Harry felt less angry, less tense.  Liam tended to have that calming effect on people, something Harry had come to appreciate. Now that he was less focused on controlling his anger, Harry noticed just how quite the part had become. There were barely any people left, only a few of Liam’s close friends remained.

Once Harry had moved to Liam’s side, Liam turned his attention to Mark once more. “Firstly, Harry is no one’s bitch, nor is he caged.” Liam said forcefully. “Secondly, I don’t claim that he’s changed, there was nothing wrong with him to begin with.”

Mark snorted as if Liam’s words amused him. “Payne, you don’t know the first thing about that kid standing next to you. But I’ll tell you one thing, he’s gonna cause you much more trouble than he’s worth.”

Liam stepped forward and planted himself right in front of the other man. “I know enough about him and he’s family”

As soon as the words left Liam’s mouth, Harry felt himself being crowded closer to Liam. He looked to his left and saw that Louis had stepped forward, pushing Harry along with him. Looking over Liam, Harry could see that Zayn, Niall and Max had mirror Louis’ actions.

Mark’s eyes flickered between the 6 of them, weighing his options. “I see how it is here” He finally said. “But Harry knows that I’ll be back.”

When Mark had finally left the house, Harry turned nervously to Liam, running his hand through his messy curls, hoping that Liam would give him a chance to explain.

“Everyone, party’s over!” Liam yelled, ignoring Harry.

When the last of the guests had left and the house was finally silent, Liam turned slowly to and levelled him with a stern glare.

“Explain” he ordered.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally got their s**t together and posted a chapter! 
> 
> Sorry about the long wait guys. I serious issues with my new computer, a lack of Microsoft Word and Windows 8 (don't even get me started on Windows 8!). But anyway the chapter is up, the computer issues are sorted (hopefully for good!) and I know where the next chapter is going.
> 
> This chapter is for Crazyeight, thanks for your messages :) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait and thank you for reading

 

Harry looked around that the, feeling the weight of their expectations bearing down on him. This was the very situation he’d been trying to avoid, the one thing he really didn’t want to have to go through. 

“How about we all take a seat.”  Zayn  instructed quietly, interrupting Harry’s internal musings.

Numbly, Harry moved toward the couch and sat himself down on the space, not caring he was in Louis’ spot. 

“ Haz ?” Harry felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked over and noticed th at Zayn  had taken the seat next to him. “You need to tell us what happened.”

Harry sucked in a breath,  panicking slightly,  he didn’t know how to start telling them his messed up story. 

“We bought that bullshit story you fed us. We took you in, fed you, everything! You owe us this , if not more !” Louis chipped in.

“Lou.”  Liam warned, moving from where he’d been standing to crouch in front of Harry. “Harry,” he began quietly. “We’re here for you, but we need your full story otherwise we won’t know how to help you.” 

Harry nodded  mutely, lifting his head to gaze up at the others. As expected, Louis was avoiding his gaze, starring furiously at the wall instead. Max and Niall were giving him curious, expectant looks while  Zayn  looked more concerned for his wellbeing than curious.  Harry buried his head in his hand s , suddenly feeling ove r come  with nerves. He’d never really had such an urge t o not disappoint people before and he knew the moment he explained what he’d done and who he was,  Zayn  would look at him with pity and disappointment in his eyes and Harry didn’t think he’d be able to handle it.  Harry felt almost sick, he was too used to running away when things got tough or  remotely serious. He would be the first to admit that he would pick flight over fight any day. He had never really seen any point in sticking around to talk and sort  things  out, running was so much easier and it took  less effort. Harry didn’t think of it as cowardice, he thought of it more as self-preservation.  But that was what had gotten him in this situation in the first place, cornered by the only 4 people in the world Harry  ever felt he owed something to and all of them expecting an answer from him while all of his instincts screamed at him to run. 

A soothing hand, gently rubbing his back jolted Harry out of his reverie .  Zayn  nodded encouragingly at him, letting Harry know that  he would not be judged,  at least not  by Zayn .

Harry sighed again, Liam had opened up his home, taken Harry in, he knew he owed Liam, that’s just how it was.  Taking a deep breath, Harry began his story. 

“I first met Mark  when I was 15, I’d just run away from John and Lillian, another in a long list of foster parents I’d had.   John found me tinkering with his old Toyota and he accused me of trying to hotwire it  but  I was only trying to help him with the battery problem he’d been having. Plus, if I’d really been trying to steal that car I’d have been long gone. Those are ridiculously easy to steal.”

Max chuckled, lightening the mood. “Tell me about it aye, my uncle made me practice on those back when I was 12.”

Harry smiled faintly, gr ate ful  at Max for breaking up the tension. “ Yeh , anyway, I was sick of John and Lillian always being so suspicious and accusing me of trying to steal their things so I decided to do  just tha t. I hotwired John’s car, grabbed a bunch of their cash and other stuff and left. I didn’t really know anyone in that town but I knew they had a drag strip so that was where I headed. Racing was my escape you know, had been ever since Pete, one of my first and best foster parents introduced me to go - kart racing when I was 7. Anyways I met Mark at the track, we got talking, he’d seen me race and was impressed with what I could do with that old Toyota.  He asked me if I wanted to race, wanted to drive for a living, wanted to be free of the foster system.  Of course I said yes, I was 15, I’d just run away, I had no money to my name and a guy offered to make my dream come true, there was nothing I could do but say yes.” Harry’s voice was earnest, pleading almost. He needed the others to know why he’d agreed, he had no other choice.

“That was how I started working for Anthony. He made a name for himself on the street racing circuit and gradually made his way in to the drug game. He had loads of guys driving for him. We all lived at his huge estate, we drove for him, won him races, some guys delivered his drugs. In return he fed us, clothed us,  and even  sent some of us young guys to school.  It wasn’t that bad living there, but it was nothing like what I pictured a family to be, it was nothing like what you have here.  W e never saw a cent of what we made  though , Anthony absorbed it all, he used to say that we owed him. ” Harry paused, running a hand over his curls, collecting himself.

“At first, I didn’t really mind Anthony keeping the cash, I had everything I needed you know, but as I got older, I realised how unfair the situation was and I was getting cabin fever essentially, I wanted my freedom. S o I decided to make a little money on the side, I’d keep a tiny bit of whatever goods Anthony was getting me to transport, a small enough amount for him not to notice, but large enough for it to be worth something. There was another guy, Johnny, who had knew a guy who’d sell things for you so Johnny and I made a deal. I’d take the stuff and he’d get it sold for me and we split the profits sixty – forty. ” Harry smiled at the memory, the smile staying on his face as he continued, “It worked out pretty well, Anthony only sold the best products and he sold everything from drugs to alcohol to gold and as a result, I was making quite a lot . I knew it couldn’t last though, some of Anthony’s clients were complaining that they were getting less than what they paid for and Anthony was getting suspicious. I knew I had to get out, but before I could Johnny caved, he was such a weak guy, he went straight to Anthony and confessed everything . One of the other lads got win d of it and gave me a heads up, so I jumped in my car and drove out of there and I haven’t looked back since”

There was a silence when Harry finally finished speaking. Harry held his breath nervously,  this was it, his story was out in the open.

“Hold up, let me get this straight,” Max said, “You used to work for Anthony  as in Anthony Morello ?”

Harry nodded

“and not only did you used to work from him, you stole from him too? 

Harry nodded again, not really  understanding  where Max was going with her line of questioning.

“and you ran away and now he’s after you and his money?”

“Umm Max, I think Harry just said all that.” Niall said slowly before Harry had a chance to nod again.

Max glared at Niall, “You don’t understand do you, do you know who Anthony  Morello  is?” she asked.

Niall mutely shook his head. 

“ Yeh  I didn’t think you did.”  she said

Louis sighed, “Enough of this cryptic shit Max, we obviously don’t know who this guy is, for all we know he’s just some angry guy who wants the couple hundred Harry stole from him back.”

Max scoffed, “ We aren’t talking a few hundred here Lou and Liam here knows Anthony, don’t you Li?” She asked, looking at Liam ,  who so far had been silent.

“ Yeh  I know Anthony. Lou, you know him too.” Liam said, looking up at Louis. 

“What?” Louis exclaimed “I’ve never heard of the guy!”

“Remember when you,  Zayn  and I were up in Ireland back  in,  what was it now….”

“’05”  Zayn  supplied 

“Thanks,  yeh , ’05  and we were there doing a favour for  the O’Leary’s and we had to work with that other guy they brought in…”

“Anthem? That weird intense guy?” Louis cut in.

“Yes Anthem aka Anthony  Morello .” 

“That’s the guy?” Louis asked, “How  the hell  do you go from Anthony  Morello  to Anthem?” 

“Anthony,  Ant h , last name  Morello , M which gives you  Ant h  M which becomes Anthem .” Max explained slowly.

“Oh my God, that’s ridiculous, you’d think he was trying to be  a  rapper  or some shit .” Louis laughed. “Oh wait,  Shit!  Y ou owe  that guy  money?” Louis asked turning to Harry.  “He was  so  unstable and  I swear he was half  insane.”

“Yup” Harry confirmed  miserably . 

“How much money are we talking about  Haz ?”  Zayn  asked.

“ Ummm ” Harry scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “ maybearoundapproximatelyhalfamillion " 

“Sorry what?! Did you say half a million??” Louis shouted

“Yes……”Harry answered  slowly .

“Fuck.”  Louis breathed out, breaking the uneasy silence that had descended after Harry’s admission.

“I feel like I ought to be congratulating you here.” Max said, her voice filled with wonder. “It’s quite an achievement, you managed to steal half a mil’ from  Anth Morello  and you 're  still alive and in one piece. 

“Achievement?” Louis said incredulously, turning to Max. “This is not an achievement, this is suicide! I’d rather the cops be after him, we’d all have more luck staying safe if they were after him. Fuck! Liam I told you that you shouldn’t have trusted him.”

Harry swallowed his anger, hating the way Louis was talking as if he weren’t there, choosing instead to glance up at Liam , who  was staring at his hands w h ere they were clasped on his lap, his face impassive. Harry had always thought that Liam should have been a professional poker player, it was definitely more legal and a heck of a lot safer. 

“ Haz ?” Niall’s quite voice  pulled Harry’s attention away from Liam. 

“ Yeh ?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”  Niall asked, his voice  small.

Harry sighed, it looked like tonight was the night all the questions he never wanted to answer were being asked.  “Well, at first I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you needed to know, I needed a place to stay and Liam sure as hell wasn’t going to let me stay if he knew about  Anth .  But the longer I stayed, I  realised that  I had to tell you, I wanted to believe me, but I couldn’t bring myself to because I didn’t want you to look at me differently like  the way  you are now.”

“We would have helped you  Haz , you’re family.”  Zayn  said, reaching to rub a hand soothingly across Harry’s back. 

Harry sighed, dropping in head in to his hands. “I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to keep this from you.” He moaned, his words obscured by his hands.

“Harry,” Liam said as he stood. “Don’t worry about it. We will sort this out, but not right not, it’s late and we’re all tired. We’ll address this tomorrow after we’ve all slept.” 

Harry nodded silently, not taking his head from his hands, hoping the world would look better in the morning.

~~

The next day when Liam came downstairs for breakfast, he was met with an odd silence and more faces in the kitchen than he was used to for 9.30 on a Saturday morning, eve n Max and Niall were up and they were never up before Liam . 

"Morning all." Liam greeted, ignoring the pointed glance Louis had sent his way as he made his way to the coffee pot to get himself a much needed coffee .

"Morning." Max and Niall mumbled in unison, both looking up at him  eagerness and curio sity . 

Liam eyed them all, noticing  Harry's and Max's red rimmed eyes  and the dullness in Niall eyes. Liam know s Zayn  did not sleep  well either , tossing and turning for most of the night and while Louis seemed  are chipper as ever, Liam can see in the way his eyes dart back and forth between himself and Harry and the dark smudges on his hands  that Louis was probably had been in the garage all night working on his car. 

"Guys, y ou know what we haven't done in a while?" Liam began conversationally, wrapping his hands around his coffee mug and leaning back against the counter.

Zayn  looked up from his mug quizzically, confusion apparent in his expression. 

Liam chuckled, hip checking him just because. "Come on guys, you lot are useless this early in the morning."

"Had a family meeting?" Louis offered, his words weighted.

"Gone on a picnic? " Niall guessed.

"Smoked weed!!!!" Max said cheekily.

Liam sighed  "Firstly, Max, no. Louis, we had one of those last night and Niall, do you really want to picnic?"

Niall nodded, eagerly  leaning forward on the bench top . " Yeh , families have picnics right? It sounds nice. Right?" he looked to Max ,  who was sitting next to him ,  for confirmation.

" Uhh yeh , but I'm not sure if we're that kind of family." She said, as she threw her arm around Niall, pulling him close. 

Liam smiled fondly at their exchange. "Unfortunately Niall, I wasn't talking about a picnic, but we can do that today too. I was thinking that we hadn't been to the airfield in a while. Thought it would be a good idea for us to go today. Plus Harry hasn't had a chance to properly test out the engine we put in hi s  Skyline  yet"

The airfield was in actually fact and old abandoned airfield just out of town.  The site had long been used for illegal racing, but with the development of better tracks, it  was often left unused . It was perfect for racing on , with long straights and bends perfect for drifting. 

After Liam's announcement  Max and Niall looked at each other, matching confused expressions on their faces. 

"Huh, I did not expect that." Max said, looking at Liam with her eyes narrowed, Liam knew she was getting suspicious, but he simply smiled at her . "But you know I'm always eager to go to the airfield."

"It'd be good to get some practice in." Niall said with a smile. " Haz  let's go get your car ready!" he directed at Harry, as he clam bered  off his seat, dragging Harry with him .

Liam grinned at Niall's enthusia s m . "Guys, we'll leave in 45mins. Be ready by then." 

Max smiled and shook her head slightly at Liam as she too left the kitchen. 

" Zayn ," Liam started, only to be interrupted by a shake of  Zayn's  head. Liam raised his eyebrow  in response,  to which  Zayn  simply jerked his head in Louis' direction and smiled softly at Liam before he  too left the kitchen.

"The airfield? Really, because there was nothing else to do today huh?" Louis spat moving to  stand on the  opposite side of the bench  to Liam

Liam sighed and turned to face Louis, who was practically fuming. " Yeh  Louis, the airfield." he said patiently. 

"Liam, we don't have time to go play around at the airfield. We need to decide what to do with Harry! " Louis said, slamming his fist  down on  the bench top. 

"Louis, there is nothing to decide." 

"What do you mean nothing to decide?" Louis  asked  getting more ag itated .

" Anth  has asked nothing of him  and  for all we know Mark was just visiting. Furthe r m ore  no  one slept last night, we're not in any shape to make decisions.   W e all need to have some fun and release some stress and we all know the airfield is the best way to do that." Liam explained. "Trust me Louis, we'll be fine."

~~   
  
Liam sighed in relief  c oming to the track was like coming home , it was the once place he tru ly  felt in control. Even though he was  'head of the house' , Liam never  felt like he  lived up to title . He  had  never  pictured this life for himself ;  27  looking after a house full of teenage runaways and deli n quents .  No he always thought  he'd be living  on the open road, going where he pleased, working for whom ever he wished , maybe even with a crew of his own. But, as Liam had learnt, life  doesn't always turn out the way you planned, sometimes it turns out better.

Liam knew he wasn't the only one who felt  at home on the track, maybe that was why their odd little family worked so well together . He  could see  it in the excited twinkle in Niall's eyes, the self-satisfied smirk on Louis' face, the sigh of contentment from  Zayn .  Liam knew that  e ach of them felt more comfortable seated in their cars than anywhere else in the world. For Liam, it was the connection between man machine that really did it for him. He'd practically rebuilt his  old '69 Mustang , fine tuned  it to  suit  his driving style,  making sure  that  the  car  was made for him and no one else. He understood how it worked, how it 'thought' and he trusted that it would not fail him. Liam had never lost a race in his  Mustang  but he knew  he never would.  N o one  else would be able to drive it to it's full potential, no one would ever come close, not even Louis  or  Zayn . Liam revelled in the knowledge that there was a unique bond between him and his car. Like Harry had said, racing was freedom but it was  also power and control.

As always, their first race when they got to the airfield was a  5 -way ,  2 lap race. Liam had long since been banned from the race,  considering he'd always  won it by a mile .  Liam didn't mind sitting it out though, it gave Niall a chance to drive. Niall was the only one out of them who didn't have a car. Louis had refused to let Niall drive anyw here  but on the official track, citing something about not risking his sponsorship with  something as stupid as a  speeding ticket. It was something Niall grudging ly  agree too, the cars in their household were definitely not made to go slow. With Liam always having  to sit out their first race, Niall would get to drive Liam's Mustang with Liam coaching him. 

"Hey Li!" Niall shouted excitedly as he  hopped in to Liam's car. "I think I'm finally going to win this one!" 

Liam smiled at Niall  "I think you might have a shot. But hurry and buckle up, Louis' getting  angsty ." 

As Niall was buckling himself in, Liam took the opportunity to make sure the others were ready. Out to his left he could see  Zayn ' sleek mate black  Evo  silently looming and Harry's white Skyline pulling  up on  Zayn's  other side. Out of his right window Liam could see Louis in his blue WRX revving to go, pushing the line as usual  and to Louis' right was Max in her candy red Dodge Charger ready to go.

"Ready Niall?" Liam asked looking over at the other boy. 

Niall nodded, his one hand ready on the wheel and his other on the gear shift. 

Liam wound down his window and yelled "Are you ready!!" which was answered with a chorus of cars revving. Liam smiled, and fired his starters gun out of the window.

The response was instantaneous. The five cars flew of the line and immediately started jostling for position. Liam, simply kept silent and let Niall do this thing. A s the only 'proper' racer  Niall was used to multiple car starts unlike the rest o f them. As Liam had expected,  by the time they had reached the first corner Niall was out in front, but only just. 

"Niall , Zayn's  right behind you and you know his line through his corner is going to be perfect." Liam warned .

" U huh " Niall growled out, h is conce ntration  never wavering.

"But  as you know, he is also cautious which is good for us. What you need to do is steal his line, get in his way  abit and he'll leave you alone." 

"Okay." Niall replied.

Liam watched  Zayn's  car in the side mirror, trying to see which line  he was taking.  Zayn  had an uncanny ability to always be able to pick the perfect racing lines, he claimed that he could just see them out in front of him, Liam on the other hand relied on the 'feel' of the road. 

"Niall do you see his line?" Liam asked

"Umm, " Niall glanced in the rear view mirror, "he's go ing to the left a bit isn ' t  he and then he's going wide?" Niall guessed.

"Yup perfect." Liam said  as Niall turned in to  the corner, cutting in to  Zayn's  path, causing the other boy to ease off on the throttle, giving Niall more of a lead as he came up to the nex t straight . "Great work Niall, now just hold your line, you know Harry and Louis will be coming up soon." Liam warned.

Louis was the type of rider who hated obstacles that slowed him down, be they other cars or traffic lights or even bend s  in the road.  Y ears of riding with him  had taught  Liam  that  Louis' would want to get the next few bends out  of  the way as  quickly  as possible and move on to the  st ra ights  where he could just let  it  rip. Harry on the other hand, was freakishly good at weaving his way through cars  and other obstacles alike, always managing to  get  his own car through the smallest of gaps. Like  Zayn , who could  always  see the perfect line, Harry said he could just see where to put his car.

"Ready for the chicane? Liam asked "Remember, slow in fast out" he reminded.

Niall nodded, worrying at his lips as he tried to follow Liam's advice.

"Niall, Louis incoming from the left." Liam said, keeping his voice c alm . "Don't accel erate  yet, wait for the moment just after the apex." he warned, knowing Niall was getting twitchy.

"Ok, after the apex. A fter the a pex" Niall muttered, gripping the wheel harder.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Liam said, edging slightly forward in his seat. Cornering was not Niall's strong suite , he could never find the sweet spot to accelerate out of a corner, he  always  tended to go too early. 

"Too early!" Liam yelled as he felt Niall accel erate  causin g  the back end of the car slide out just a bit, enough for the tires to lose a bit of grip and slowing them down fractionally. In normal circumstances the decrease in speed would not be notic e able , but with Louis on your tail, any mistake is a big mistake. One that Niall p aid for by being overtaken but Louis and Harry.

"Sorry." Niall murm u red .

"Don't worry about it." Liam reassured him,  "T here's still lots of track left. "

5minutes later and too many lead changes to count, Louis emer ged  as the winner with Niall and Max in second and th ird. The race was a close one, but then again they were always close, when you 've raced with the same guys for so long that they could predict your moves, it was hard to beat them.

After the first race  Zayn  set up their picnic rug under the shade of some trees on the edge of the track and laid out the foo d they had brought with them. Liam laid himself down on the rug and watched as Max challenged Niall and Harry to a race which the boys excitedly accepted. 

"Lou?" Niall s aid hopefully putting on his best puppy dog eyes. 

Louis just grinned as he threw his keys at Niall "You better win, that car  aint  used to losing."

"You know what Li ?" Louis said as he watched Niall happily jump in to his car. "I hate to admit it, but you were right about coming to the airfield today."

Liam just grinned and bit in to a sandw ich  that  Zayn  had just handed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see a picture of the cars from the story, please visit my tumblr: http://sweetmysterie.tumblr.com/post/73662469984/rideordiecars


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this chapter was ridiculously hard to write. I re-wrote it at least twice : (. Still not happy with the final product but I felt like I had to post it. Hope you like it...

Harry had just come up from the garage where he'd been since he gave up on sleep in the early hours of the morning. He wasn’t stressing, his car just really needed some fine tuning and adjustments he reasoned. he would happily have stayed downstairs working on his car but his stomach had other plans. He was hoping it was early enough that  the kitchen would be void of people so he could get back to his car as soon as possible. T o his dismay, he saw Zayn and Liam huddled together chatting quietly by the coffee machine. Snagging an apple from the fruit bowl Harry made his way over to them. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. 

The boys started, and when they turned to face him he noticed the furr ow in Zayn's brow and the slight scour on Liam's face. 

"Umm everything alright with you two?" Harry asked cautiously. It wasn't that Zayn and Liam never fought, but it was a very rare and scary occurrence. Keeping true to his quiet nature, Zayn wasn't one for shouting matches or yelled insults. When Zayn was angry he was more cutting remarks and hurtful words. Liam on the other hand was very  very  silent, he would seethe and rage and would often storm out of the room and either punch something or jump in his Mustang of roar off.  Harry had always  thought that Zayn and Liam fought like parents; quietly and privately, cutting off their arguments if other walked in to the room. Harry had seen his fair share of warring couples and like any other couple in a long term relationship,  it was inevitable that  Zayn and Liam fought. But unlike any one he'd ever stayed with, Zayn and Liam never stayed mad for long and they always made up. 

"We're fine  Haz ." Liam told him.

Zayn cast him a small reassuring smile as he stepped back, subtly moving out of Liam's space, opening the circle as such, including Harry in their space.

"'Kay." Harry said noncha lantly , "What’s up then? You guys have that look on your face. Like the time you got Niall's mum's anniversary mixed up and you didn't  realise  till too late."

Harry laughed at the affronted looks on Zayn and Liam's faces. "What? Just cos I'm not silent like Zayn here doesn't mean I don’t notice things.  I managed to steal right from under Anthem's nose for years and not get caught, of course I'm smart." 

Now that Harry had gotten the confession off his chest, he felt so much better, good enough to make jokes about it. But judging by the boy's silence it might have been too soon for jokes.

"Sorry guys? Too soon for Anthem jokes?" he haz arded .

Zayn cleared his throat awkwardly and chose to stare at what Harry could only assume was an errant curl that had made it's way on to his forehead.

Liam glared at Zayn for a second, but gave up when he  realised  Zayn was refusing to answer. "Yes Harry too soon." 

"Ok, will keep that in mind." Harry said. "So, if you guys aren't fighting then what's the matter?" he asked, casually taking a bite out of his apple. 

"Nothing much." Liam said, his eyes darting quickly over at Zayn and back to Harry.

Harry eyed the two suspiciously, there was definitely something going on. 

"Li," Zayn said warningly.

"Ugh ok fine" Liam grumbled as he stepped forward, moving toward Harry. "I just got a call from Tony, he asked me to meet him in town, said he had something important to tell him."

"Oh  yeh ?" Harry raised his eyebrows, Tony was a very important and very busy man, he never really called anyone to town, with the exception of Max, but Max   was his sister's only child and the only family Tony had since Max's mother had passed .

" Yeh , we think it's got to do with Mark and  Anth ." Zayn told Harry. 

"Okay" Harry mused, "When are we going?" 

"Going to leave in half an hour." Liam said "But we don't all need to go, I'll just take Louis ."

Harry wasn't surprised that Liam was only taking Louis, it often happene d  this way . Louis was Liam's right hand man, they'd known each other for years, ever since they were boys messing with cars and racing for fun. Louis was all raw passion and intensity whilst Liam was all  calmness and logic. It was a pairing that served them well and even after Liam met Zayn, it was always Liam and Louis that headed any ventures or problems. 

"Did Tony give any indication as to whether the news bad or not?" Harry asked.

"No, he didn't, he just said he needed to talk to me." Liam replied.

"Right, ok. Well this explain Zayn's worried face then." Harry said, "You know Liam, you've really got to start taking him along with you, when ever you and Lou go on one of your things, we're always stuck with a very worried Zayn and a worried Zayn is a very jittery and stressed Zayn which is not a very fun combination if you ask me." 

Liam laughed at the comment whilst Zayn made an indig nant  noise. 

"Well I'm going back down to my car, am going to hide in advance for when you guys leave." Harry informed them before heading back out of the kitchen, grabbing banana on his way.

~~

 " Haz , Liam and them are back, he's calling a family meeting, you need to come up!" Niall's voice filtered down, puncturing Harry's concentration. Laying down his spanner on the bench, Harry stretched out the kinks in his back. This was it, he thought to himself, this would be the end of his time here. There was no doubt in his mind that Mark was here to get the money for  Anth . It was money he didn't really have any more. As nice as Liam was and as much as he loved being here there was no way he'd be allowed to stay. He'd been planning his exit since he'd told the others about  about Anth , but truth be told, the only reason he hadn't left yet was because he simply didn't want to. But it looks like there was no delaying the inevitable. He knew that Liam would explain that  Anth  officially wanted the money back and then turn to Harry and ask him politely to leave. 

When Harry had finally cleaned up and made his way upstairs, everyone was already gathered in the sitting room with Liam standing in  his usual place  front of the fire place , Louis to his right . 

"Harry." Liam said by way of greeting. "Come, take a seat."

Harry made his way toward the back of the room, perching on the back of the couch behind Niall. 

"Ok guys," Liam started, calling the a ttention to himself. "So, as you know, we  went to see Tony earlier."

"Max, Tony says hi by the way." Louis interjected.

"Thanks for that Louis." Liam said, casting Louis an irritated glance. "As I was saying, we went to see Tony earlier. He told me that, like we thought, the word on street is that  Anth  wants his money back from Harry and Mark is here to collect it for him." 

"That's not really a surprise . "The question is why hasn't he come for it yet ?" Max asked, v oicing Harry's thoughts.

"We're not to sure," Liam said. "Tony thinks that  Anth  was just waiting for Mark to confirm that he's really found Harry and when he does that,  Anth  will give Mark his instructions."

"Confirm ation? I sn't it pretty obvious that he's found Harry?" Niall asked confused.

Louis hu ffed in amusement. "That's what I said. Apparently our friend here is a bit of a H oudini.  Anth  has been trying to find him for years and every time they thought they found him, it was either a random other guy Harry tricked in to being him or it was him and he just disappeared just as they found him."

Louis smiled tightly and took a half step forward right toward Harry. "You're a very sneaky  lil ' bugger aren't you. M akes me wonder what else you might have been up to without us knowing."

Harry growled in response. "You know I'd never do that to Liam a nd you're a  cynical old man who would never have a clue what I'm up to until it stab s you in the back!"

"Harry." Zayn said lowly before he glanced and Liam. Liam immediately got the message  and pulled Louis back. 

Harry sighed, there was no point trying, he would always come second here. There was a bond between the others that he just didn't understand. I t was like there was a continuous in joke that he would never be let in on.

"Sorry Zayn." Harry  apologised . "And Liam." H e added.

"Oh of course, you're going to  apologise  to the people that  matter  and not me." Louis spat. "It's always like that with you , charming the pants of the people who you need something from whilst you're a regular shit to the rest of us. No wonder  Anth  has a thing against you."

"Guys enough!" Liam yelled. He used a hand to move push Louis behind himself, whilst he  p ointed at Harry with the other  "You, no more talking to this one no matter how much he baits you understood?"

Harry nodded, vowing to keep his mouth shut for Liam's sake. But that didn't mean he couldn't throw a glare or two in Louis' direction. 

"Alright. Now, as I was saying, once  Anth  is confident it's Harry, he'll give Mark the word and we'll get official word. Mark will let us know exactly what  Anth  wants, how much he wants and his conditions." 

Liam looked to the others as he finished speaking.  Harry kept his face void of emotions, none of this was news to him, he already knew how  Anth  worked,  Anth  loved big grand gestures and making thing more complicated than they needed to be. That was his signature, that was what he was known for. 

" Anth  knows we're waiting for him, he knows he has the upper hand and that is what he wants. He's keeping us on edge on purpose. So we're going to take away his upper hand." Liam said .

"Oh Liam, pray, do tell us how might we every possibly take the upper hand away from the evil man?" Louis said, putting on his best  sarcastic damsel in distress voice.

Liam merely gritted his teeth before continuing. "We're going to do this by paying  Anth  a visit. We're going to go to  Anth's  base up North  and g et him to tell us face to face what he wants ."

"That's not a bad plan Li." Niall said, speaking up for the first time . "You know where his base is?"

"Tony knows  and  Max knows too he  told us .  Anth  has been a contact of the family's for a while now?" 

Max nodded, " Yeh  I know where he lives, I've been there once with Uncle Tony."

"Ok, so who all is going?" Zayn asked, "I'm assuming you and Louis are going and Max too . "

" Yeh ." Liam admitted. "We need you here babe, you know that. You keep us safe." Liam said almost beseechingly when Zayn continued to glare at him. "I'd  rather not take Max, but she  is the only one Tony trusts with  Anth's  lo cation and she is also our security,  Anth  know s she Tony's niece and he wouldn't want to piss someone like Tony off by doing anything to her or  her  friends."

"What about us?" Niall asked, pointing between himself and Harry.

"Niall you have  uni , you cant miss any class and it's best that Harry not come with us." 

Niall pouted at Liam for one second before turning to H arry and smiling at him. "Don't worry  Haz , us unimportant ones will  show them,  we'll have a right riot without them." 

Harry couldn't help but return Niall's smile, getting just a little bit lost in the sparkle and gleam of Niall's eyes .

Zayn cleared his throat, startling Harry and causing Niall to look away from him.

"Oh, sorry Zayn, I mean we'll do our homework  and go to practice and work." Niall said, grinning in Zayn's direction. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I'll make sure those things happen. Liam, when do you plan on leaving?"

"Right, that's what I w as c om ing to next." Liam said with a clap of his hands. "I  was hoping to leave tonight, the sooner we talk to  Anth  the better. So what I need from you guys......"

"Wait," Harry interrupted Liam mid sentence, not quite seeing the point of Liam's plan. "So what, you're going to go down to  Anth's  place and then what? He magically doesn't want the money back anymore? I don't think that will work."

Liam merely glanced down at Harry before continuing what he was saying. "Zayn I need you to sort out our supplies and security systems. Max, can you call Tony and get the location and other vital details from him. Niall, can you look over our cars and get them ready? We'll only take Louis' and mine. Louis,  can you look at which  weapons  you want to take do not go over board  and when you're done help Niall with the cars. That's it guys, you can go.  Haz , you stay here." 

Harry was half way up when Liam told him to stay put, so he planted himself back on the couch, resting his feet on the cushions where Niall had been sitting. He knew Liam was going to admonish him for having a go at Louis again. Getting told off is something Harry was used to, but somehow Liam always made him feel remorseful even if it was technically Louis' fault.

Liam walked over to Harry's couch and sat himself on the coffee table, facing Harry. "Look  Haz ," he started.

"Liam , don't lie to me." Harry said ea rnestly, rubbing his sweaty palm on his jean encased thighs  "Do you really think going to  Anth  is going to do shit?" he asked.

"It might." Liam said. 

"Might?"

"Ok, I wont lie to you  Haz . Visiting  Anth  might not make any difference, but it's better than sitting here and waiting. I hate playing someone else's game, especially when they haven't told me the rules. I know you're the same, so you must understand what I'm doing." Liam explained.

Harr y knew Liam was telling the truth, he  could see it i n Liam's eyes.  H e could also see how much Liam hating sitting around waiting for  Anth  to dictate things. He could that this was Liam lived for, as Harry lived for the thrill of the race, Liam lived for being the point man , always  thrumming with passion and energy when he was in control of the situation. Liam's drive made it easy for you to commit to his cause and in this instance Harry wished he could, but he knew  Anth  better.

" Yeh  Liam, I get it." Harry forced out. "Plus, what harm can it do I guess?"

~~

The next few hours were a crazy mix of pandemonium and silent lulls where everyone was busy with their respective tasks  making it the perfect time for Harry to slink away. Harry really did appreciate everything Liam was doing to help him, but to be perfectly honest, Harry didn't think it would make one ounce of difference. He understood why Liam was doing it and if he were in Liam's position, especially if he were as respected and honored,  he probably would do the same. But Harry also knew  Anth  and Anth  wasn't one to give up, he was stubborn and  he was determined. Harry had seen  Anth  chase a guy who stole a car from  Anth  through countries and borders till he found him attempting to hide in Germany. Harry never found out what had happened to the guy, all he knew was  Anth  managed to get his car back along with the guy's prized ring which now hung on  a necklace on  Anth's  neck.  Anth  was ruthless, end of story and Harry didn't want to know what  Anth  would do, or who he would hurt  to get h is money. Harry had been planning on leaving since the second Mark showed up at their front door, the only thing stopping him was the explanation he knew he owed the others. But now there was nothing stopping him. It was time for him to leave . As Harry stood in the room that had been his for the past 6 months, he  realised  with a pang that this would be the first house he would be sad to leave, the first house that actually felt like home. Harry shook his head to rid himself of any nostalgic thoughts, he had to leave. His leaving would be the best thing for everyone, especially for the others. 

Harry quickly made this way through his room, pulling out only the most essential of his belongings; a couple of changes of clothes, his stash of money hidden in an old sock and some other necessities. Harry also wasted  a few extra minutes looking for the lighter Zayn had given him when if first moved in, it had been one of Zayn's favo rites, Zayn having had it since he was sixteen. H arry had felt so  spe ci al when Zayn told him he could keep it, it felt like Zayn welcoming Harry in to the family in his own unique  way.

When Harry had finally found the lighter, where he'd hidden  it in the pocket of an old jack et he never wore for safe keeping, he swept his gaze over his room  one last time. A picture on his dresser caught his eye, it was a picture of all of them, taken at one of their house party's to celebr ate Niall's amateur racing championship .  Harry grabbed it off his dresser on a whim and sunk down on his bed looking at it. It was a candid shot  of all 5  of them crowded around Niall, Louis had him and Max in a weird three way , Liam had a hand on his head while Zayn looked on fondly. Harry's  favourtie  thing about the  phonto  was that he alone had Niall's attention. Even  though  there was so much going on around him, Niall looked to only have eyes for Harry, who was  grinning at Niall in  jublilation . 

" Gonna  take that with you when you leave?" 

Harry looked up from the photo to see Max standing in his doorway. "Max what are you doing?"

"Well I was heading upstairs to grab my stuff, but I saw you packing up in here and thought, there is no way he's leaving not when we've gone through all this trouble for him now can he. But it looks like he is." Max said knowingly.

Harry looked look at the photo in his lab, not sure what to say to Max. "Sorry?" He tried.

"Don't say sorry to me, go down stairs and say sorry to Liam and Zayn."

Harry looked up sharply at Max. "Sorry? W hat do you mean?"

Max raised her eyebrow. "You're not going to  apologise  to them for wasting their time planning this 'mission'." Max made quotation marks with her fingers. "and tell them not to go?"

"Umm no? I was just going to go...."Harry trailed off, feeling guilty.

" Haz !" Max chastened. 

"I cant say bye!" Harry hissed. "It's too hard, Zayn will make me feel s guilty and then Liam will give me that look of his and then I won't be able to leave."

Max signed "That's the idea  Haz , you're not supposed to leave." she said as she moved to take a seat next to Harry on the bed. 

"I am Max" Harry stressed. "I'm supposed to stay. I don't have the money Max, not enough of it at least. You know  Anth , he won't stop until he gets it and he's not afraid to hurt the people I'm close to."

Harry squirmed under Max's unrelenting gaze, waiting for her to speak. 

"I guess you are right." she finally said. "I mean, the boys and I we can hold our own, no one would touch us anyway, but Niall is a different story, he wouldn't hurt anyone even if it's to save his life. But don't tell him I said that."

Harry sighed in relief, glad Max at least could see where he was coming from. "I knew you would understand." 

"Oh I understand, but that doesn't mean I agree with you." 

"Well that's something I guess. Oh and Max, please don't tell anyone I'm leaving."

"Don't put that on me!" Max exclaimed. "You've got to tell them."

"Please," Harry pleaded. "I'd rather they remember me badly and  not bother  looking for me making it easier for everyone one to just move on."

"Fine, I won't tell them but only if you do one thing for me."

Harry was tentative to accept  Max's deal, she came from a family known for their shrew dness and ability to  always come out on top in a deal . "What is the deal" he asked.

"Tell Niall." she said simply.

"Umm no. Why would I do that?"

"Because you owe him that at least. You don't think I haven't seen how you guys eye each other up? He'll be crushed if you left and didn't tell him."

When Harry chose to continue sullenly starring at the worn grey carpet under his feet, Max added.  "I'm not budging on this one Styles, you tell Niall before you leave or I tell Liam you're going."

"Fine." Harry utt ered , his voice hard, not looking up from the floor. "Now can you leave me to finish packing up?"

" Yeh , ok." Max said as she stood. " Haz , you're a good kid. Forget what anyone else has said about you, you're still a good kid." Max patted Harry's shoulder before leaving the room.

~~

It'd been almost one and a half hours since Harry had finished packing, almost an hour since Liam, Louis and Max had left. Harry didn't know why he was still hiding out in his room. Earlier he had managed to waste half an hour going through all his possessions in his room to see if he'd forgotten anything important (he hadn't). He spent another hour going over his car, checking oil levels, tire pressure, brake pads, everything. But his car was in pretty much perfect condition. That left him where he was now, sitting in the drivers seat, staring out through the windscreen at Liam's collection of tools neatly sorted and hung over the wall of the garage. He didn't know what was keeping him from leaving, he wanted to pretend it was because he was making the most of a free place to stay with all the food and heating he could ever want. But even he knew how flimsy an excuse it was. With a big sigh he heaved himself up out of his  seat and made he way to find Niall, he figured once he fulfilled his promise to Max he would finally be able to be on his way. 

To his surprise he found Niall up in the dining room with all his course work spread out around him, seemingly studying.

"Hey Niall, what you doing?" Harry asked.

"My homework." 

"Well obviously, but why are you doi ng it? I've never seen you willing do your work."

Niall looked up from his text book a confused expression on his face. "I think I have a weird stress response?" 

Harry chuckled as he moved to sit on the chair next to Niall's. He fiddled with a few of Niall's paper s for a seconds, unable to bring himself to tell Niall he was leaving.

" Haz  what's up? Are you stressed about then visiting  Anth  too?"

Niall was giving him a perfect out, he could just admit that that was the reason he was fidgety and then sn eak out later, but one look at the genuine concern on Niall's face made him veto that idea.

"Umm no not really? I mean I am a bit worried about them going, but that's not it." He admitted.  

"What is it?" Niall asked, reaching out to place his hand over Harry's.

"I might be leaving now." Harry mumbled in to his collar, keeping his eyes glued on Niall's th eory of momentum notes.

"Sorry what?" Niall pulled his hand back slowly.

Harry looked up and stared at Niall as he said. "Niall, I'm leaving. I wasn't going to tell you, but Max made me promise to let you know before I leave."

Niall's face gave nothing away, living with Liam and Louise did wonders for one's ability to hide emotion Harry thought.

"Why?" 

"Just cause Niall. Why don't any of you understand that I just want to leave?" Harry said exasperatedly. 

"Didn't you like it here?" Niall asked, his voice small and hurt.

"I did. I do!" Harry corrected. "This was the best place I've ever lived in. It has the best people."

"Then stay." Niall pleaded. "Please?"

"Why?" It was Harry's turn to question things.

"Because it won't be the same with out you. Because I don't want you to go."

Harry sighed, burying his head in his hands. He'd never been able to say no to Niall, he didn't think anyone had ever been able to. He was afraid that Niall would ask him to stay. He had a feeling that Max had specifically made him promise to tell Niall because she knew Niall would be the only one that could convince him not to leave. 

"I'm sorry Niall, it's just not that simple." he finally said.

"It is." Niall said earnestly.

Harry looked up at Niall's eyes and saw how hopefully he was.   Harry knew he couldn't say no, he couldn't disappoint Niall. 

"Ok." Was all he said. 

"Ok?" Niall asked, his tone disbelieving. "Really?"

"Yes really."Harry said, his heart heavy.

"Yay!!" Niall cheered before bounding out of his chair and enveloping Harry in a hug.

~~

The entire house was silent and lit only by the soft glow of the moon as Harry snuck out of his room  . He had his rucksack on his back and his shoes in his hands, not wanting to making any noise going down the stairs. He'd taken his car out of the garage earlier in the afternoon under that pretense of giving it  a wash. He paused for a fraction of a second outside Niall's door, regretting making another promise he would never keep, but it was too late for guilt, he had to leave.  


	5. Chapter 5

The second Liam and Louis’ cars pulled up at the gate of Anth’s country estate compound four armed guards surrounded them. Liam rested his arm on his door, leaning back tiredly. Anth had always loved theatrics and trait the evidentially had not changed. His guards were decked out completely in black from head to toe with thick, black Kevlar bulletproof vests making them look slightly like the teenage mutant ninja turtles on steroids, their bulky veined arms and lack of necks not helping in the slightest.

“Look at these things he’s got running around for him. They look ridiculous out here in the country.” Louis’ amused voice crackled over the static radio.

Liam smirked, staring straight at the nearest lackey as he brought his radio up to his mouth. “Yeh I know, they look like total losers.” He said, enunciating each word.

The guard he was looking at narrowed his eyes, obviously getting the gist of what Liam was saying and levelled his gun with Liam’s head.

“Boys!” A voice called over the loud speakers from the gate. “This is no way to treat guests, let them through.”

Louis coughed in to the radio “Dramatic entrance much” came his muttered comment.

Liam laughed openly. “I’d expect nothing less.” He said, watching as a figure dressed completely in white approached the gates and was ushered through by no less than 10 guards.

“I think things are about to get much more dramatic Louis.” Liam muttered in to his radio, watching as the man and two of his guards approached the car.

The man sharply rapped his knuckles on Liam’s window grinning madly at Liam. Taking his cue, Liam slowly wound down his window, stopping it half way.

“Ah Liam! I thought that was you!” The man exclaimed. “It’s been a while.”

“Anth.” Liam nodding by way of greeting. “Now we’ve established that it’s me are you going to get your guys to stand down?” He asked jerking his head in the direction of Anth’s guards who still had their weapons trained on the cars.

“Oh yes yes.” Anth said with a chuckle. “I forget about them sometimes, their like perfect guard dogs you know, they’ll wont stand down unless I explicit tell them to. They’re perfect don’t you think?”

“I reckon they’d be more perfect when they don’t have their guns pointing at my car.”

Anth whirled around to see who‘d spoken only to see Louis’ scowling at him from his car.

“Louis!” Anth said, throwing his arms open in greeting. “Great to see you!”

“Liam,” he said turning back to face Liam’s car. “Who else did you bring with? Is Zayney here and that kid of Lou’s?” he asked, unable to see through the car’s window tints

“Just me, Louis and Max.” Liam stated, quickly losing patience with the other man. “You going to call off your guards or what?”

“Oh right right guards.” Anth said absentmindedly. He turned to face his men and with a flick of his fingers they lowered their weapons and, all bar two of them, melted back in to the hedges.  “Now Liam, Louis, Max, why don’t you drive on up to the house.”

 

 

 

Following Anth’s instructions, Liam and Louis drove up Anth’s long drive way and parked their cars in front of his house. The house itself was a large, slightly typical, British country estate, all grey brown brick work, half covered in ivy and screaming of old money. There was even a large round fountain surrounded by bright happy flowers right in front of the house. Perfectly trimmed hedges lined the driveway and were also artistically placed throughout the house’s sprawling grounds. For the house of a notorious criminal, it wasn’t all that bad, but then again it was all about keeping up appearances, something Liam was more than familiar with.

As soon as Louis and Max joined Liam outside their cars Louis let out a low whistle.

“Woah” he said, awe evident in his voice. “This place is nice! Man he must be doing real well to set up base here.”

Next to him Max laughed. “God Louis you really think Anth could afford this? He’s only been on the scene for 5 years.”

Liam nodded, he’d also been wondering how Anth had managed to get the house.

“Ok Max, since you seem to know Anth so well, how did he get this place?” Louis asked crossing his arms and cocking his eyebrow at Max.

Max rolled her eyes, Louis’ sarcastic tone no longer having any effect on her. “Well, Lou, my uncle happened to give it to him.”

“Tony gave this place to Anth?” This was news to Liam.

“Uhh why would he do that?” Louis asked.

“By giving Anth this house, Uncle has ensured that Anth will forever be in his debt and on top of that, being here keeps Anth out of the way and Uncle will always know where to find him.” Max explained quickly in a hushed tone, noticing that Anth was coming toward them from the house.

Liam admired Tony’s strategy, it was very very clever, he’d managed to ensure that one of the most unpredictable and threatening new criminals was indebted to him, therefore protecting not only himself but his business too. But it also meant that Tony was wary of Anth and wary in Tony’s terms translated to scared in layman’s terms and that in itself worried Liam.  If Anth was part of the underworld, Tony would be considered it’s King, he was well established and had been at the head of his faction for decades. Everyone knew who Tony was and everyone knew not to cross him. Liam sighed internally, trust Harry to piss off the one guy Tony was wary of.

 “Guys! Welcome to my humble estate!” Anth greeted them, sweeping his arms wide in a grand gesture. “Come on in.”

Liam looked toward Louis and Max, who both nodded subtly at him, gesturing they knew to be careful.

“Alright Anth, show us your house.” Liam said.

Anth lead them briskly up the front steps and in to the house. He paused briefly now and then as he lead them though rooms and hallways to point out historic art pieces or his favourite rooms. He soon ushered them in to a study. Upon entering, Anth dismissed all his personal guards who’d previously been trailing them throughout the house. Once the guards had soundlessly left the room he gestured to the large black leather couches in front the fireplace. “Please take a seat” he said.

Liam inclined his head. “Thank you.” He said as he sat, motioning for Louis and Max to do the same.

“Drink anyone?” Anth asked once they were seated.

Liam and Max shook their head, but Louis raised his hand and said “I wouldn’t mind one.”

Liam watched as Anth turned to the bookshelf that lined the far wall of the study and took two crystal glasses of the shelf and proceeded to pour amber liquid from a matching crystal decanter.

“Louis, still always up for a good time I see.” Anth commented as he came back to the couches and handed Louis his drink.

“Cheers Anthem.” Louis said, raising his glass in salute.

Anth grimaced at Louis words. “Ah, Louis, times have changed, I go by Anth now. I am no longer that kid.”

“Yes, times certainly have changed.” Liam interrupted. “And you certainly are a different guy.”

Anth smiled and took a sip of his drink. “Liam, something tells me you’re not here just to catch up with an old acquaintance are you.”

Liam smiled thinly, “No unfortunately not. We have things to talk about Anth.”

“And do these things happen too involve a certain curly haired delinquent?” Anth asked as he casually crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch.

“Anth cut the bull crap, you know exactly what we’re here to talk to you about.” Louis cut in.

“Louis, good to see your temper is as short as ever.” Anth said, barely sparing Louis a glance. “Since you guys don’t seem to have time for small talk and pleasantries, let’s get straight to it.” He continued looking straight at Liam. “But, this conversation is one I’d like to have with Liam alone. Max, I apologise for my rudeness, we can catch up later.” He said looking to Max.

“Liam, if you’d follow me.” Anth said as he stood, gesturing toward another door at the far end of the study. “Louis, Max, make yourself comfortable, help yourself to a drink if you wish, but I wouldn’t advise leaving this room. Don’t worry, Liam and I will be right back”.

Louis and Max had half stood, neither willing to leave Liam alone with Anth. Liam knew they were nervous, but he wasn’t willing to let them get hurt by disobeying Anth’s instructions. “Don’t worry guys, sit tight, I’ll get this over and done with and then we can leave.” He reassured them.

 

 

The doorway lead to what appeared to be Anth’s private study room, it was small and cozy and was decorated in the same rich warm tones as the previous room. The difference between the two rooms beside for size was the glaring obvious fact that the room was sound proof. The second Anth closed the door, Liam noticed that they were surrounded by almost deafening silence.

Liam eyed Anth up suspiciously, choosing not to follow Anth to the pair of plush brown leather armchairs placed in the centre of the room, leaning back against the door instead.

Noticing Liam’s gaze Anth chuckled. “Excuse me, but I like to conduct my business in complete privacy. I’m sure you understand.” He said, his tone overly saccharine.

Liam narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling more suspicious.

“Ok I see you’ve been spending more time with Zayn then healthy.” Anth said, his eyebrow cocked as he studied Liam. “Come, sit and we can talk.”

Liam declined with a slight shake of his head. “I’m fine here.” Liam was eager to get the conversation over and done with. He didn’t want to be in Anth’s house any longer than he needed to be.

“Right ok then. I forgot how prickly you are when it comes to business.” Anth said as he took a seat in the chair facing Liam.

“Business is business.” Liam said, waiting for Anth to get comfortable so they could finally get to the point.

“Alright, let’s talk business then.” Anth said as he glared at Liam his voice cold. The change had Liam momentarily disorientated, Anth’s demeanour was a complete contrast to what it had been not 30 seconds prior. Gone was the jovial welcoming host and in its place the hard, calculating criminal Liam knew had been hiding underneath all along.

“Ok Liam, why don’t you tell me why you and your little posse are here? I have I feeling I already know why, but I’d like to hear it from the horse’s mouth.”

Liam sighed, he didn’t like where this was going, coming to Anth’s house was supposed to surprise Anth and give them the upper but it felt like they had played straight in to Anth’s waiting hands.

“We came here to ask you what you what from Harry.” Liam stated deciding to stick to the plan.

“Ah there it is. Since you asked, let me tell you exactly what I want. I want my money, plain and simple. I’ll even waive the interest since you came all the way up here to visit me.” Anth said, with a smirk.

“And what if he doesn’t have it anymore?” Liam asked.

“Then he better get it.’ Anth growled, his face twisting in anger.

“If he can’t” Liam asked, his voice getting steely.

“That is not an option. This is not how I run my business here. Harry better get what he owes me or he’d should watch himself.”

Liam straightened and crossed his arm cross his chest, “Is that a threat?” he asked slowly.

Mirroring Liam’s actions, Anth rose to his feet. “Yes it is. I’m sick of chasing that kid across the country. He better give me what I’m owed or he is dead.”

Liam narrowed his eyes at Anth, feeling anger coursing through his veins. Family was off limits, Liam was like a territorial lion, if anyone even talked about hurting his family, the switch flipped and Liam would go in for the kill. “Are you threatening my family?”

Anth raised his eyebrow “If by family you’re referring to that good for nothing thief that you’ve taken in then yes, I am threatening your family.”

Liam growled, fury rolling off him in waves. “You’re going to regret that Anth, no one comes anywhere near my family. You should know this.”

“Oh don’t worry I know. But, to be honest, it’s only out of respect for you that I’m giving Harry a chance to pay. If it wasn’t you, Harry and all of you, as his accomplices, would be dead. But I’m beginning to question your judgement, who in their right mind would take in a kid they don’t even know and protect him even when he puts your family in danger. But I digress, as I see it, you have 2 options, give me my money or kick the kid out, save your real family.”

“I’m not kicking him out.” Liam stated.

“Suit yourself, you better hope he can find $500, 000 in 4 weeks. Or you’re going to regret even taking that kid in.”

~~

Zayn was up bright and early the next morning, having the others gone made him worry and kept him up half the night. While the others might go down and fiddle with their cars when they had too much on their mind, Zayn preferred to hide out in his study and work. But as much as he wanted to be holed up and alone with his papers, pens and worry, it was a normal day, there were boys to be woken, breakfasts to be made and jobs and classes to go to.

His first point of call was Niall’s room as he knew that Harry was easier to wake and though he didn’t want to admit it to Liam, he knew he was useless at getting Niall up. He knew the semantics behind it, but it never seemed to work for him like it did for Liam.

When Niall didn’t respond to Zayn’s knock on the door, Zayn went ahead and entered the room. He was expected to find Niall burrowed under his sheets fast asleep as usual, but instead he was met with the sight of an empty bed, sheets and blanket strewn haphazardly across the bed and floor. Zayn stood there, at the entrance to Niall’s room confused as a million possibilities ran through his head. He quickly threw out the ones that involved Niall running away. Niall didn’t have a reason to run and he would never go without telling Louis. There was a chance that Niall went after Liam, Louis and Max, but Zayn didn’t think it was likely, Louis, and Liam by extension, would have been furious and Niall could not function when Louis and Liam were mad at him. Zayn reasoned that Niall might have either gotten up early and was in the garage or he’d felt lonely and snuck in to Harry’s room. Niall had done it in the past, woken up in the middle of the night feeling a bit sad or lonely and wandered in to someone else’s room, usually Louis, sometimes Max or Harry. Since Louis and Max were gone, it was more than likely that Niall had gone to Harry Zayn decided. Zayn stepped back out of Niall’s room and made his way to Harry’.

Zayn knocked gently on Harry’s door, hoping he’d get answer. He was relieved a few seconds later when he heard a mumbled come in.

“Good thing you’re up, is Niall with….” He began saying as he entered the room but trailed off when he finally stepped properly inside.

Instead of seeing Harry puttering around getting ready with Niall still fast asleep, Zayn was met with the sight of Niall curled up in Harry’s bed, with the covers pulled up around his head, alone.

“Niall?” he asked, frozen in the door way, his confusion seeping in to his tone.

“Zayn.” Niall called weakly.

Niall’s voice sounded so small and sad that it propelled Zayn forward. He rushed to the bed and gathered the other boy in to his arms, hugging him close. Niall immediately melted in to his embrace, sniffling quietly in to Zayn’s shirt.

When Niall had calmed down slightly Zayn shifted him so that he could look at Niall properly. Niall’s face was pink, blotchy and over all pretty miserable looking. He could tell Niall had been up for quite a while and probably crying for the majority of it.

“Niall babe,” he began, keeping his own voice soft and gentle. “When did Harry leave?”

Niall looked up sharply at Zayn, blinking at him in confusion. The others were always surprised by how much Zayn knew. Due to his quiet tendencies, the others often didn’t realise how observant he was.

“Babe, I know Harry is gone. You’re here in his bed by yourself and you’re crying.” Zayn explained. _I know this because the last time you did this was when you thought Louis abandoned you to do a job in Spain_ Zayn added in his head. “So why don’t you tell me when Harry left.”

Niall sniffed and rubbed his sleeve over his face, “I don’t know. He came to tell me he was leaving yesterday after Liam, Louis and Max left but I told him not to go. He promised me that he wouldn’t leave. But last night when I came here because I couldn’t sleep he wasn’t here.” Niall explained, his voice wobbling a bit.

“You should have come and woken me.” Zayn chided gently.

“Sorry Zee, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You wouldn’t have been a bother.” Zayn told him firmly as he hugged Niall closer. “We need to tell Liam.” Zayn said decisively.

“Now?” Niall asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Liam would want to know. I don’t think he’d appreciate us waiting till they got back.” Zayn said.

“But Harry wanted to leave. Won’t Liam be happy now because we won’t have to worry about the money anymore?”

Zayn shook his head at Niall’s words, “Liam doesn’t care about the money Nialler, Harry’s family and Liam won’t let him just leave us. Here I’ll prove it, I’ll calling Liam now.” Zayn pulled away from Niall so that he could take his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants.

As he was waiting for Liam to pick up, Zayn absentmindedly wound his fingers in Niall’s hair, playing with the blonde tips.

“Zayn? Why are you calling?” Liam’s surprised voice came through the line. Zayn tended not to call Liam whilst he was on a job, preferring to Liam focus on what he had to do. The habit of not calling stuck even if Liam wasn’t on a job.

“Sorry.” Zayn said. “Harry left and Niall’s a mess.”

Niall managed to sniffle indignantly at Zayn’s comment, but it was more pathetic than indignant that it made Zayn.

“Shit!” Liam swore vehemently, reacting as Zayn had expected

“What’s wrong?” Zayn heard Louis’ voice filter softly through the phone.

“Haz is gone.” Was Liam’s reply.

“and Niall’s sad.” Zayn prompted.

“And Niall’s sad.” Liam relayed.

“Give me the phone, I need to talk to Niall.” Louis was shouting now.

“I need to talk to Zayn first Lou.” Liam told him. “Zayn you still there?”

“Still here Li.” Zayn replied, his voice fond. He’d forgotten how chaotic things were with the boys around, it’d been too long since he’d been on a job with Louis and Liam.

“Zayn, you need to tell me what happened.” Liam’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Not much to tell. Went to bed last night and the boys were here. Woke up this morning, found Niall in Harry’s bed and Harry nowhere to be found. I think Harry must have left in the night because when Niall came in here in the middle of the night Harry wasn’t here.” Zayn explained.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Zayn knew that Liam was trying to figure out their plan of action. Liam sighed before he started speaking, his voice sounding much older and wearier than before “We’re going to have to get him back Zee, Lou isn’t happy that I’ve said that, but Haz is family whether he likes it or not and this family sticks together. Tell Niall that we’ll be home soon. I’m going to pass the phone to Lou, he wants to speak to Niall”

“Ok Li.” Zayn replied, he was glad Liam wanted Harry home too.

“Niall,” Zayn called, taking the phone away from his ear and gently nudging it at Niall. “Lou wants to talk to you. They’re coming home and Liam is going to figure out how to bring Haz home.”

Niall blinked up at Zayn dubiously, before taking the phone from him.

“Hi Lou,” Niall said.

“I’m ok, I promise.”

“Sorry for being sad.”

“I know, but everyone just leaves and I wish they wouldn’t”

“Yeh but you don’t count.”

“No I don’t mean it like that, but I mean I know you won’t leave me.”

“Yes and neither will Liam, Zayn or Max, I know.” Niall sighed. Zayn could tell from Niall’s eye roll that Louis was getting him to repeat the mantra they’d been drilling in to Niall; Liam, Zayn and Max would always be there for Niall.

“But you don’t even like him, why would you want him back?”

“For me?”

“Oh, thanks Lou.”

“Love you too. See you” Niall said, ending the call before he passed the phone back to Zayn.

Zayn was glad to see that Niall looked much happier once he’d gotten off the phone with Louis. Zayn could only get the gist of it, listening to just Niall’s side of the conversation, but he knew that whatever Louis had said helped Niall.

~~

Zayn had left Niall to get up and was making breakfast when his phone went off, signalling a text. When he checked his it, he found that it was a message from Louis that read:

_‘Are the trackers u put on our cars still on there?’_

Zayn had forgotten about the trackers he installed on each of their cars. Liam had requested they be put on for security when a spate of auto theft had been going around their neighbourhood months back. It turned out the Liam didn’t need to have worried because the thieves hadn’t dared to steal Liam Payne’s cars and the trackers were all but forgotten about.

**‘Yes’**

_‘Turn Harry’s on and tell me where he is’_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I didn't really like this chapter and I couldn't decide if I wanted to post it or not. I'm still not a big fan of it, but it had to get posted. Hope it isn't too bad

Harry had lost count of the number of rest stops he’d already driven past. It was an old habit of his, measuring distance by rest stop. It was roughly 10 miles between stops and counting them used to help him pass time and keep up his concentration. He’d never driven for more than 50 stops before pulling in to one and calling it a day, but today he lost count around 60 stops and he’s sure he’d carried on driving for a good few hours after that. He knew it was a bit foolish driving for so long without a rest, but he was trying to put as much distance between himself and London (and the guys) as possible. He kept telling himself that it was for their own safety, the fast and further away he got, the less likely Anth would be to go after them. But he couldn’t kid himself, he was running as much for his own benefit as for theirs. It was almost as if trying to run as far as he could, as fast as he could, he would be able to push them all in to the back of his mind a quickly as possible. He knew it didn’t work that way, but at least driving gave him something else to think about. He knew that if he stopped, it would all come rushing to the forefront of his mind and he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else. 

It was almost 11 at night when Harry finally stopped for the night. He avoided staying in motels or hostels, there was too high a chance of getting recognised, he learnt the hard way during his early days of running from Anth. He always stopped at rest stops though, it wasn’t necessarily the smartest idea, but it was the safest. Rest stops were either patrolled or watched via CCTV and that made it less likely for Anth to try anything.  Most of the shops and cafeterias were already closed but there was a late night mart that was still opened when Harry pulled up. Harry peaked in the rear view mirror, making sure the beanie he was wearing covered his recognisable curls. He quickly got out of his car and ducked in to the mart and grabbed a bottle of water and two of the marked down pies. At the register he kept his face obscured from the camera over the attendant’s left shoulder, but he made sure to greet the man and give him a friendly smile. Harry had learnt that the shadier you acted, the more suspicious and conspicuous you appeared, so Harry always aimed for charming young man. It often made people ignore his dishevelled appearance and somewhat dodgy behaviour.

Harry drove his car around to the back of the rest stop where the truck stop was located and parked his car in a far corner. He was glad that there was only one truck there, which appeared to be leaving. Harry brought out his phone and saw a message from Zayn which he quickly deleted. The next message was one from Niall and it contained was a small sad faced smiley. Harry’s thumb hovered over the reply button, but he quickly moved it and hit delete instead. He tucked his phone in to this back pack and scoffed down his pies as he waited for the truck to leave, washing his makeshift dinner down with a swig of this water. One the truck had disappeared back off on to the highway and the truck stop was dark once more, Harry reached over in to the back seat and pulled his rucksack over on to his shoulder. Harry gathered up his rubbish, a collection of wrappers and plastic bottles, the remnants of the day’s meals, in one hand, and hopped out his car. Harry knew any rest stop with a truck stop always had toilets and showers for truckies to use on their long haul journeys. It didn’t take him long to locate the shower block and it took him even less time to pick the lock and sneak in. Harry may have been on the run, but there were some things he refused to compromise. Well, in the past he may have been less strict about brushing his teeth every night and maybe there were times were he didn’t shower for days at a time. Living in Liam’s house had gotten him in to some good habits that he didn’t want to lose; though Zayn never said anything, Harry knew he was a bit of a hygiene freak. Zayn used to take 2 showers a day, one in the morning and one after work and if you came to the dinner table dirty or smelly he would wrinkle his nose in disgust. He would never say anything though, never call you out on in and Harry appreciated that, but he still strived to please Zayn and thus had gotten in the habit of always being clean. Now Harry could not fall asleep unless he was all warm and cosy from a hot shower and felt clean and fresh.

Harry gave himself a quick wash down in the shower, mindful of getting caught. He spared a moment to brush his teeth. When he was done he gave the sink a wipe down and flushed the paper towels he used down a toilet. Harry glanced around to make sure he’d cleared away any evidence of him being there, satisfied that he’d left nothing behind, he headed out of the shower block, making sure the door locked behind him and make his way back to his car to get some much need sleep.

~~

As tired as he was, Harry just could not sleep.  All he could think about was Liam, Louis and Max and how their visit to Anth worked out, he could also picture how stressed Zayn would be having to worry about Liam and now Harry too. The one thing he refused to think about was Niall, he didn’t want to have to think about how disappointed and sad he would have been when he woke up and Harry was gone. When Harry found himself awake at 5 am, he gave up on trying to sleep and he’d planned on leaving early anyway, especially since he needed to get to Scotland as soon as possible. Harry jumped out of his car and stretched out his body, stiff from being cramped in his car all night, before he made his way to the toilet block. As Harry made his way back not 10 minutes later he noticed a figure leaning casually on the hood of his car waiting for him. Harry stopped where he was, he was still a good distance away, mostly hidden by the lamp post and the sparse trees at its base, hoping he hadn’t been seen. He contemplated turning around and just leaving his car behind, but he remembered that he’d left not only his belongings but all his cash in the car. Harry cursed, he had gotten complacent, in the past he would always have kept his cash, phone and ID on himself at all times.

“Haz, what the fuck are you doing? I can see you being all suspicious in the bushes.”

Harry cocked his head, he recognised the voice, but he wasn’t sure if he believed it. “Louis?” he called cautiously.

“Yes it’s Louis.” Louis called back. “Now are you going to come over here or am I going to keep talking to a fucking tree?”

 Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis as he started walking over to him, of course Louis was still a prick, but he was going to let it slide just this once.

“Harry” Louis greeted him with a nod when Harry stood in front of him.

“Louis, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Taking a piss.” Louis deadpanned. “What do you think I’m doing here?”

Harry cocked his head in confusion, Louis was here for him, that didn’t sound quite right. He stepped forward slightly, almost trapping Louis between the bonnet of the car and the tree branches that hung low.

“How’d you find me?” He asked lowly, if Louis could track him, Anth’s minions surely could. But wait, Harry thought, why would Liam send Louis of all people, unless there was something wrong and Louis was the only one who could get to him.  

“Is everything all right?” Harry asked slowly, still trying to process his thoughts. “Are Li and Max ok? Did something go wrong with Anth, is that why’re you’re here? Oh my God, did something happen to Zayn and Niall while you were gone, did Anth’s guys get to them?” Harry asked, the questions spilling out as all the different scenarios popped in to his head.

“Woah, calm yourself. Everyone is fine. I simply came looking for you, you knob.”

“Oh” Harry felt his breath whoosh out of him in relief. He realised just how much he’d crowded Louis in his panic; the other boy was practically in the bushes in front of the car. Harry subtly took a few steps back and hoped Louis hadn’t noticed.

“Yes oh you utter idiot.” Louis said, “Now why the fuck did you just leave like that?”

Harry bristled, now that he knew the others were safe, he was refocused on the fact Louis had found him when he really did not want to be found “Why do you care? You’ve wanted me gone from the start.” He countered.

Louis sighed, “We really going to do this here aren’t we.”

When Harry didn’t respond, Louis crossed his arms and leant his bum on the bonnet of Harry’s car. Watching Louis, Harry noticed the he was still wearing his gear; the black fingerless gloves still on his hands, the black steel capped boots still on his feet. It looked like Louis had come straight from Anth’s, which would explain how he’d gotten to Harry so quickly. Harry steeled himself, combat ready Louis was a whole different creature to home Louis; at home Louis was all lounge pants or loose jeans and comfortable hoodies and his personality mellowed and morphed in to something less bristly, still annoying as shit and abrasive, but it was more relaxed than combat Louis. Putting on combat gear was all a part of getting ready and in to the right mind set, Harry knew that much, but it was especially so for Louis, even if the job had ended and they were all going out, it took Louis that much longer to come back down from the rush.

“Fine, I won’t deny that I’ve never really like you. But like usual, this isn’t about me, because trust me, if it were up to me, I’d have let you go, I’d probably have sent you off with a gift basket and a wave.” Louis said, ever blunt. “But no, Niall wants you home and so does Zayn and Liam. Max too probably. They all fucking want you back even though Anth is a psycho cunt. So here I am. Now can we please sit in a car or something, cos standing here is awkward as fuck, not to mention very suspicious.”

Harry nodded his assent, even though the thought of being in a small enclosed space with Louis did not appeal to him in the slightest. Harry unlocked the car and hopped in the driver’s side, leaving Louis to make his way around to the passenger’s seat.

“Mmmm eau de man, my favourite scent.” Louis comment sarcastically as he settled himself in the seat.

Harry gritted his teeth, not looking at Louis. Louis was the master of snide throwaway comments and Harry had long learnt that it was best to ignore them. “So they want me back?” Harry asked

“Yup.”

“Then why did they send you?”

“They didn’t.” Louis answered. “Would you look at me when we talk? Talking to the side of your face is weird, not to mention rude as fuck.” Louis snapped

Harry sighed, he really didn’t want to be having this conversation with Louis, he had hoped to have been half way to Scotland by now. He turned his head so that he was now looking at Louis. “Better?”

“Well, I’m not a fan of the teenage runaway look you’ve got going for you but it’ll do.” Louis said and Harry really wanted to punch the smirk of his face.

“So, if you don’t want me back and they didn’t send you to bring me back, then what the fuck are you doing here?”

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his face drawn and tired. “I’m here because of Niall.”

“Niall?”

“Of course it’s because of Niall!” Louis exploded, slamming his fists against the dash board. “Family means more to him that you’d ever know and that idiot has included you in our little family. No matter how much I told him not to.”

Harry felt a surge of warmth and happiness spread across his chest at Louis’ words. “Niall’s his own person, you can’t control him.” He told Louis, wanting to defend Niall.

“Oh I know that.” Louis responded. “But I made a promise to his mother that I would look after him and that promise included keeping him away from delinquents like you.”

Harry looked at Louis in confusion, “Mother? What are you talking about, Niall didn’t have parents. Plus whatever I’ve done does not compare to what you and Liam have gotten up to, I’ve heard the stories.”

Louis looked at Harry incredulously, his face laced with disdain. “You are sorely mistaken. Niall had parents, the good kind that loved him and all that. Also, if you haven’t noticed, Liam and I don’t get up to anything at all. Anything you’ve heard is stories from a different time.”

“Right,” Harry drawled[DH1] , “and where are Niall’s loving parents now?”  

 “Niall’s parents aren’t with us anymore.” Louis said softly, turning away from Harry and focusing his gaze[DH2]  on somewhere beyond windscreen. “His Dad died before years ago in an accident, way before I knew them. Niall was really young at the time. His mother passed away about 4 years ago, she had cancer. When I heard she was sick I had to abandon Liam mid job. I made it just in time. Before she passed she made me promise to look after Niall. So after he passed I took him with me, I didn’t know where I was going or how it was going to work, Liam offered us a place to stay while I figured everything out and we just never left.”

“You know” Louis continued. “Niall and his mother were my family. She was the mother I never had, I used to tell me that I’d always have a place in her home. It was only right I that I made sure her son had a home.”

Harry slumped back in his chair, of all the things he could have imagined Louis saying to him, he did not expect that.

Louis cleared this throat and said gruffly. “So boy, are you coming home or what?”

Harry turned to face him, “Home? Lou that’s not my home.” Harry paused before adding “well not anymore.”

“Ae?” Louis said, leaning in toward Harry. “The fuck are you on about?”

“They don’t really want me there anymore.” Harry said quietly, turning away from Louis and fiddling with the steering wheel.

“Of course they do. Isn’t what they’re willing to do enough to show you?” Louis voice was high pitched and incredulous.

“Well what if I don’t want them?” Harry muttered, picking at the stiches on the wheel, not wanting to see Louis’ reaction.

“Stop being a fucking hero Harry. You aren’t doing them any favours. Regardless of where you are in the world Liam’s already put his hand up to let Anth know he’s responsible for you.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed, whipping his head around. Liam was so screwed, they were all so screwed. Harry buried his head in his hands. “Why did he do that?” he moaned.

“Because he was trying to help you, you ungrateful twat.”

Harry sighed, his head still buried in his hands. “Looks like a have to go back now.”

Louis shook his head, “You won’t go home cause they want you, but you’ll go home because you’re honour bound? There is something wrong with you Styles.”

~~

Harry reached the house 15 minutes after Louis, having pulled back a bit in the final stretch to give himself some extra time. Though Louis had said the others wanted him back, he wasn’t sure how warm his welcome would be. Louis had given him the impression that he’d be treated like a naughty school boy who’d run away from home. Harry was pretty sure it wouldn’t be like that, but he didn’t hold high hopes for there being a party thrown for his arrival.

To his surprise, Louis was waiting for him when he opened the front door, his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against the banister.

“Took you long enough. Didn’t realise you were that much worse than me at driving.” He said with a smirk. “Come on, they’re in the sitting room.”

Harry was confused, he hadn’t expected everyone to be waiting for him to come home, Niall and Max maybe, but definitely not Liam. Harry followed Louis in to the room, sneaking in the back, behind the couch on which Max, Niall Zayn were sitting. Liam, who was standing in front of them, caught Harry’s eye and nodded to him in greeting.

“Alright guys, that’s what is happening. Now let’s see what Harry thinks of it.” Liam concluded, looking at Harry.

Harry swallowed nervously as Max, Niall and Zayn turned in unison so that he was now staring down at the three of them.

“Haz, had a feeling you couldn’t last long without us.” Max said, smiling up at him.

Harry smiled at her, glad at least Max wasn’t mad at him.

“Hi Zayn, Niall.” He said, hoping they’d be as easy as Max.

Zayn smiled up at him slow and lazy as he reached out to pat Harry on the forearm. “Glad you’re safe mate.”

Harry turned to Niall, not sure what to expect from him.  He opened his mouth to greet Niall, but before he could say anything, the other boy smiled at him slightly, then turned back to face Liam.  

“Ok, Harry, let’s get you up to speed.” Liam said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, it's been too long since my last update. Life managed to get in the way :( This chapter isn't very long, but I figured I'd give smaller chapters (and thus more frequent updates) a try :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

 “Haz, here is the low down,” Liam got straight to the point. “Anth wants his money.”

“That simple?” Harry asked, his voice gravelly and tired.

“Yeh that simple.” Liam answered, trying to avoid the piercing gaze Zayn was throwing his way.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Liam, “I don’t believe you.” He declared after starring at Liam for half a minute.

“Li”

Liam looked at Zayn to his left, the look on Zayn’s face left no room for questioning. Liam growled lowly, grinding his back teeth.

“Ok fine, not that simple.” Liam dragged out, turning back to Harry. “Anth gave me two options, it was either you or the money.”

Harry laughed harshly at Liam’s statement “That’s more like it. Ok so when does he expect me back?”

At Harry’s word’s Niall whipped his head around and looked up at where Harry’s was standing behind the couch. “You don’t get it do you.” He stated “Liam chose the money, do you think he’d hand you over to Anth, especially after everything he’s done for you?”

There was a stunned silence after Niall finished his outburst. Liam wasn’t sure where it had come from, but he was secretly please that Niall had spoken out.

“Umm sorry guys.” Niall said, “I didn’t mean to….”

“Niall, its ok” Liam interrupted. “Harry, you’re staying right here with us. You’re family and this family sticks together.”

Liam looked slowly around the room, waiting for any objections. When there were none, he continued “Good, now with that cleared up, we can move on to the money. Harry owes Anth $500,000 which Anth has given us 6 months to pay back. Zayn has nicely worked out a few numbers, so he’s going to explain this next part.” Liam stepped back and let Zayn over.

“Right, so $500,000 in 6 months,” Zayn started, “this means we’ve got to produce about $80k a month.”

Zayn’s statement was met with a chorus of shocked exclamations and groans, but he was unfazed and waited for them to die down a bit before continuing. “Yeh that’s a lot, but Liam and I were discussing this before and we have about $50,000 between us that we can contribute and this brings our monthly total to $75,000.”

“That’s your life savings.” Louis stated

“Yes.” Liam said from behind Zayn. “It is.” His tone left no room for further comment.

“Ok” Louis said tersely.

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, “You cannot give Anth all your savings.”

“We’re not _giving_ him our savings.” Liam said. “We’re paying a debt owed. Zayn and I will not be budging, we will be contributing $50,000.”

“If you guys are contributing your savings, then I’m going to putting in the $30,000 I put aside.” Louis said.

“What?” Harry exclaimed “Why? You don’t even like me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Kid, I don’t have to love you to put my money in. The faster we get the money the faster Anth goes away and out of our lives."

Harry snapped his mouth shut, out of come backs.

"Ok, thank you Lou." Liam said with a nod in Louis' direction. "Now, in terms of the other $420K, Zayn, how much did we need a month?"

"That's about $70,000 a month." Zayn replied.

"The garage makes about $3000 a month, but I think we could boost that to $5000 if we take on more cars and extend our hours." Liam stated, looking to the others.

"I get about $5000 in commissioned work in a good month, but there are some jobs coming up where I'd be getting $5000-$7000 per job." Zayn added.

"Louis, what about you?" Liam asked.

“There are some high paying delivery runs I didn’t take up because they were long haul ones across Europe but they are worth about $7000 a pop and I reckon I could do about two of them in month.”

“Legal runs?” Liam questioned, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes, Liam, legal runs.” Louis sounded like he was giving a rote answer. “These are guys that need specialist parts or things like that delivered cross countries and conventional courier companies are neither safe nor secure enough for them. Completely legal.” Louis winked sideways at Niall and Max as he finished talking.

“Just be careful with which jobs you accept.” Liam warned him.

Louis smirked and waved off Liam’s concern. “I’m always careful.”

“Right, so Max?” Liam said, looking at Max who was sitting next to Niall on the couch.

“I can probably work a couple jobs for Uncle Tony, he’s always telling me I should work with him more. Not too sure how much I’ll be getting though.” Max answered “If you want I can always work for him full time.” She finished slowly, looking up at Liam and Zayn.

Liam paused, mulling over her answer. “Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with” He finally said, after acknowledging the concerned look Zayn was sending his way.

Max laughed brightly, “You guys just went all mum and dad on us.”

Liam crossed his arms over his chest while Zayn rolled his eyes. “Max.” Liam warned.

“Don’t worry Li, I won’t do anything I don’t want to.”

Liam smiled warmly at Max, but it was Zayn who nodded in her direction and said “Good.”

“Haz,” Liam said, “We can’t get you to do too much because everyone knows that Anth’s after you and not many people are keen to get on Anth’s bad side.”

"Don't worry about me Li" Harry said, "I've got my ways of getting money."

"That is what worries me." Liam replied, "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"What I do best, race." When Harry was met with silence, he sighed and elaborated "I'll race for pink slips and we can do up the cars and sell them on."

Liam pursed his lips. “I don’t know Harry, I don’t really like that idea.”

“We both know I’m good at it and it’s the quickest way to get lots of cash. Each car I win is worth at least 20K, not including the specialist parts we can sell separately. I can easily win 2 cars a month without raising suspicion” Harry reasoned.

“I say let him do it.” Louis interjected. “It’s not the best idea, but it’ll bring in the money we need.”

Liam glanced at Zayn, wanting to get his opinion before making a decision. Zayn shrugged in response to Liam’s questioning gaze. “It’s up to Harry” He said.

“Ok,” Liam relented with a sigh, “You can race, but be careful, nothing that will get you caught. Understand?”

“Yeh I know.”

“Right, now that’s sorted, there is one more thing I need you guys to do. Even though Anth has given his word that he will give us 6 months to repay him, I don’t trust him. So I need you all to learn how to defend yourselves. Sunday mornings, 10am with Louis and I. This is not a suggestion, nor a request, it’s an order.”

Liam looked around at the others letting the information sink in. “Alright guys, that’s us for today, you can go.”

“Wait wait,” Niall spoke up.

“Yeh?” Liam answered.

“How come I’m not contributing? I’ve got the most to offer, I can take out that loan on my scholarship. That’s $30,000” Niall said.

Liam glanced over at Zayn then Louis, who both shook their heads slightly. “I’m sorry Niall….”

“No, you guys don’t get to do that!” Niall interrupted angrily. “I saw what you did, it’s my scholarship and I should be allowed to decide what to do with it.”

“Niall you can’t just throw that away.” It was Louis who spoke up, Liam choosing to let Louis say his piece.

“I’m not _throwing_ it away.” Niall said, sounding exasperated “We need to find money and I have some sitting there.”

“No, I’m not allowing you to do this.”

“Louis, I can make my own decisions.”

“I know that.” Louis said, angrily, “but this time, it’s my call, if you take the loan out, you only have 1 year to pay it off before the cancel your scholarship and kick you out of uni and there’s no way you’d be able to pay it off in a year”

“Look Niall,” Liam interjected, before things could get more heated. “You know that Louis, Zayn and I don’t want to do this, but as you said, it’s your choice. But because this is such a big deal, why don’t we put it to a vote?”

“Fine.” Niall said, crossing his arms. “So you, Louis and Zayn vote no and I vote yes. Max what do you say?”

Max looked between Niall and Louis for a second, studying them both. “I don’t know,” she said with a shrug. “I think the quicker we get the money, the quicker we’ll get Anth off our backs and that’s a good thing. So I say go for the loan.”

Hearing Louis’ low growl, Liam reached out and rested an arm on his shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

“Right, so Haz you’re going to say go for it aren’t you?” Niall said, his face easing in to a smile, sensing the potential for victory.

“Umm actually, I’m with Louis on this one.” Harry admitted. “Sorry, I’m going to vote no.”

“Huh, who would have thought, this guy isn’t so bad after all.” Louis said, his tone somewhat amused. “Sorry Niall, that’s 4 votes no, and 2 votes yes. No touching that scholarship. You can pick up some extra hours at work or something if you want to help out.”

As everyone filed out of the room, Niall stayed in his seat, refusing to look up as Liam and Louis tried to reassure him on their way out. Soon the only ones left in the room were Niall and Zayn who’d moved to sit next to Niall on the couch.

“Niall, we need you to carry on working at the pizza shop, we can’t let you stop working there. All our money will be going to pay back Anth, we’ll need money to live off. You’ll be our main income source.”

Niall glanced up at Zayn, who was staring at him intently. “Thanks Zayn, but even I know that you’re struggling for an excuse.”

Zayn gave Niall a small sideways smile, “Sorry Niall. You we’re all just trying to look out for you.” He said sadly.

~~

Harry was waiting in the garage when Niall got back in, leaning back against the work bench, with his arms crossed across his chest. Harry waited until Niall had put his car in park before he pushed himself of the bench.

“Gone a while.” He said trying to sound cool and Zayn like, but it ended up sounding more like Zayn in parent mode.

“Yeh and” Niall responded, as he stepped out of the car, nailing Liam’s tone perfectly.

Harry sagged a little, dropping his gaze, he knew this conversation with Niall wouldn’t be easy, but he didn’t anticipate it being this difficult.

“Had to blow off some steam. Took her to the airfield.” Niall said, patting the car’s roof affectionately.

 “Oh yeh, got her ass to spin out?” Harry asked as he looked up at Niall with a small smile.  He was glad the other boy had offered him an olive branch of sorts.

Niall slowly closed his car door and made his way to stand just in front of Harry. Harry stood his ground, refusing to give in and back away.

“Yeh,” Niall finally relented, managed to get the ass to spin out around a couple corners.”

Harry mentally sighed in relief, “Yeh,” he agreed. “Nothing like some spin outs to make you feel better. But you should have taken one the front wheel drive cars if you really wanted to spin.” He said, with a nod in the direction of their spare cars at the front of the house.

Niall shook his head, “Nah, that’s not for me, I still need an element of control and at the rate my life is going, I’m going to take what control I can get.”

Harry sighed, he knew that Niall wasn’t happy about what had happened, but he had hoped that his time in the car had cooled him off. “Look, about that…..” Harry trailed off, unsure where to start.

“Yeh? What about it?” Niall said cuttingly.

Harry flinched at Niall’s tone, not used to Niall sounding so cold.               

“Why didn’t you have my back?” Niall continued, as if he didn’t notice Harry’s expression. “I’ve stood up for you with Louis and Liam so many times. I thought you’d take me side in this, especially since we’ve had so many conversations about how much we hated other people making decisions for us.”

Harry grimaced, “I’m sorry?” he tried, “if it helps, I know you’re more than capable of helping.”

Niall sighed and flopped back to lean against his car, the fight going out of him in a puff. “I don’t understand. I thought you really wanted to pay Anth back as soon as possible.”

“Of course I do.” Harry rushed to reassure.

“Then why don’t you want my help?”

“It’s because I don’t want you to end up like me.” Harry admitted softly.

“Like you?” Niall asked, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Niall, you have a chance here, don’t you see it?” Harry began earnestly. “You’re at uni, you have a chance to be something, to do something great with your life. I don’t want you to end up like me, constantly on the run, a criminal. I’ll never get a chance to live a life where I’m not constantly looking over my shoulder. You have this chance and I cant let you throw it all away. You know that once you take out that loan you’ll have no hope of paying it back in time and you’ll get kicked out of uni. If I don’t want that for you there is no chance in hell Louis, Liam or Zayn would want that.”

Niall glared at Harry as he let out a frustrated noise.

“Don’t you understand, we’re just looking out for you” Harry continued earnestly. “You have a chance at something we never did. Don’t throw it away, especially not on me.”

“What if I wanted to?” Niall asked.

“I don’t want you to do that.” Harry replied simply.

“Fine,” Niall finally said through gritted teeth after Harry refused to back down from the glare Niall had been giving him. “I don’t know when you got all responsible, but I won’t take the loan out.”

“I just care about you Niall” Harry said with a tight smile before making his way to the door. “Oh and for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry for leaving and for not saying goodbye.” He said quietly before leaving the garage quickly. He didn’t want to face those demons, at least not today. 


End file.
